Gohan Tries to Survive High School
by Jmac99
Summary: 5 years after the infamous Cell Games Gohan chooses to go back to school where he meets an old friend Erasa. While he tries to win her heart he also has to battle with cheerleaders, teachers, jocks, bullies, and the occasional bad guy who wants to kill him and destroy the world. Can Gohan survive high school in one piece? Will be more characters\parings. On hitaus.
1. Prolouge

**Thanks** **for reading my new story and I hope you guys like it and I would find it very helpful and grateful if you were to leave a review and if you liked it a follow and favorite. Please and thank you.**

 **Disclaimer**

* * *

 **I do not own Dragon ball, Dragon ball z, and Dragon ball gt. All credit goes** **to** **Akira Toryiama.**

It was the March before the Cell Games and Gohan had just woken up from a long day of training.

"Gohan wake up it's time for breakfast." Chi-Chi called to her son. Gohan rolled over in procrastination pulling his covers over his head.

"Come on Ch-Chi let the boy sleep for a little wile you know the news you're about to give him means that there is going to be no more sleep for him." Goku said stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Goku I will not let our son miss the first day of the most important of his life." Chi-Chi fired back making Goku put one of his hand up in defense and with the other he shoved bacon in his mouth.

Chi-Chi then turned away from Goku and focused on her sleeping son. She then sighed knowing the only way to get him up was to threaten him with her frying pan of doom. "Hey Gohan I was thinking about getting a much stronger frying pan to use for something not involving cooking." Chi-Chi said striking complete fear into the boys heart.

Gohans' eyes popped open with fear in them. He ran into the bathroom and he scrubbed his teeth faster than ever before knowing that Chi-Chi did not tolerate lateness. He ran out of the bathroom jumped from the upstairs to the downstairs floor and he looked up at a angry Chi-Chi. Gohan was sweating rivers as sweat came from the young saiyans forehead.

Instead of getting a frying pan to the head his mother just shook her head and sat down on a chair. Gohan looked confused that he didn't get hit with the pan which made him suspicious.

"Mom what's up you didn't bash my head in." Gohan asked wondering if that was his real mom for a second.

"Gohan your father and I have great news for you." Chi-Chi smiled as Goku had a confused look on his face.

"You mean you have great news for him I was told nothing." Goku lied as he tried to distance himself from the conversation.

Chi-Chi gave one of her infamous death stares to Goku making him shut up and eat his food with his head down.

"Gohan you are going to school." Chi-Chi smiled and giggled. Gohan stood there in shock with his mouth wide open.

He didn't know what to think of it I mean yeah he finally got to see how normal kids lived and how they acted but he would also be away from his family and with complete strangers.

"I'm guessing you have already enrolled me and I have know say in what is going to happen." Gohan said anticipating the answer.

"Yes of course, by the way you start tomorrow." Chi-Chi smiled and grabbed her pancakes and put them on her plate.

"Chi-Chi don't you think it's a little late for Gohan to be going to school in the 5th grade." Goku said making a good point. Chi-Chi took her frying pan and started hitting Goku with it since he objected to her decision.

While his Mom was kicking his Dads ass he just sat there eating his food like an animal. *Maybe I'll meet a pretty girl.* Gohan thought to himself. *Nah.* He reassured himself.

The next day.

"Gohan It's time for school." Chi-Chi screamed waking up the boy. Remembering the events of yesterday Gohan chose not to tick the time bomb that was his mother and get up.

Gohan stood up and he saw clothes on his dresser oddly they where not the clothes he had thought his mom would let him go in.

The half saiyan wore a pair of nice dark jeans and with a dragon on the side of the right pant leg, He then looked at a plain red t-shirt and he had red sneakers to go with the shirt. He then walked to the bathroom and he did his usually routine of brushing his teeth and then 100 one armed push ups for each arm.

He then walked down stairs to see his Dad scarfing down food and his mom cooking even more for his father.

"Gohan do you want breakfast before you go." Chi-Chi asked as she sat another plate down in front of Goku to devour.

"I would love to mom but I'm late for school so I'll eat twice as much at lunch." Gohan said as he ran out the door grabbing a capsule containing a feast for a king or to Gohan it was a regular lunch.

Gohan hopped on nimbus and he and the cloud took off for what his mom called it Orange Star elementary. *My first day of school I hope I will survive.*

When he got there the buses were all gone and Gohan presumed that he was late so he jumped off of nimbus and he ran inside then he went up to the front office and to the receptionist.

"Um hello I'm Son Gohan I'm supposed to attend school here." Gohan said to the receptionist.

The lady typed in Gohan's name. "Hello Mr. Son your classroom is down that hall and to the right." The receptionist pointed towards the hall that he had to walk down.

"Thank you mam." The kid saiyan said as he ran to his new class. When he walked in it seemed that all eyes were on him.

"Oh hello you must be our new student I'm Mrs. Simpson." Gohan just nodded and looked at the teacher. "Okay come in and tell the class your name and two hobby's of yours. Mrs. Simpson said.

Gohan walked in and looked at the room full of students all sitting in there desk if as this was the worse place to be at.

"Hi I'm Son Gohan and I like to read and to do martial arts." The young half saiyan said putting up his hand and waving hi.

"I believe there is a seat right over there." Mrs. Simpson pointed to the seat.

Gohan walked over to the seat and he put his stuff down and sat in it.

"Hi cutie I'm Erasa." The blonde haired girl said while sticking out her hand. She was wearing a fancy blue top and black shirt with black flats. **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't come up with something better for her to wear I really don't know what ten year old girls wear. Anyway Back to the story.)**

Gohan slightly blushed at what she said. "Hi I'm Gohan." The young saiyan replied by shaking her hand.

"So what are we learning about." Gohan asked Erasa.

"Fractions, the worst thing in the world." Erasa said rolling her eyes in agony. "I mean I don't even get it this is so stupid." Erasa complained again.

"Here I think I see your problem." Gohan said as he leaned over to Erasas' desk and he started to help her with her work. Gohan looked up for a second and he saw Erasa smiling at him and he gave her his famous Son smirk.

* * *

It was lunch time and the kids sat down at the table and Gohan was planning to sit alone but he heard a familiar voice say something to him.

"Hey Gohan can I sit with you?" Erasa asked the young half saiyan.

"Sure I don't mind." Gohan said as he moved over and Erasa sat next to him. "So what do you have for lunch?" Gohan asked which was surprising because at this point he would usually be devouring the food.

"Well I have a few spring rolls with fried rice and vegetables." Erasa said as she opened her container "What do you have?" Erasa asked.

"I don't know my Mom just made me food so looks like we will see what I have." Gohan said as he pressed the button on the capsule and he threw it on the table and a bunch of food popped out and it spread all over the large circle table. Sadly the food also knocked Erasas' food on the ground.

As Gohan was about to dive in he noticed what he had done and looked over at a sad Erasa. "Hey Erasa sorry for dropping your food if you want you can have some of mine." Gohan proposed.

Erasa's face lightened up as she grabbed her chopsticks and started eating some of the food. Gohan smiled and he started to devour the food.

It was Recess time and the kids ran outside and Gohan and Erasa ran to the basket ball nets.

Erasa grabbed a basketball and she started shooting making everyone. "Wow your good for a girl." Gohan said as she turned to him.

"Girls can be good at sports and be good at being beautiful." Erasa said as she turned to shoot but was stopped as three guys stood in her way

"What do you dumbos want?" Erasa asked as the boys towered over her.

"This is our net so get off of it blondey." The middle guy said.

Well we were here first so move it." Erasa fired back catching Gohan by surprise. *Wow she is very strong and independent.* Gohan thought.

"I don't thinks so little girl." The middle guy said as he pushed Erasa to the ground making her hit her head. Gohan stood in front of Erasa with an angry look on his face.

"You touch her again and you will regret it." Gohan said as the other kids looked around at what was happening.

"Oh yea and what are you gonna do about it punk." One of the boys said as he pushed him. The crowed of kids all oooed.

Gohan shouted yes in his mind because he remembered his father always told him that if someone put their hands on you than you had a right to fight back.

Gohan swiped the first kids leg and as he was falling Gohan kneed him in his stomach making the kid groan on the ground as he held his stomach in pain. The next kid tried to kick him but Gohan grabbed his foot and he moved his finger while saying "no no no." Another boy tried to punch Gohan but he saw him and Gohan threw him at the guy running and they both clashed together leaving them lying on the ground groaning in pain.

Gohan turned to Erasa and helped her off the ground. "Hey you okay you kind of took a hard fall." Gohan said as a mad Erasa held her head.

"There lucky that I didn't get a crack at them." Erasa said in anger. Gohan just smiled and looked at Erasa as the principal came outside to see the incident.

"What happened here." The principal asked in an enraged voice. Gohan explained the incident and all of the kids went inside and the five of them were called down to the office so there parents could pick them up for the day.

Goku showed up after the three boys parents had showed up. "Gohan you really got into a fight on your first day." Goku said shaking his head.

"Dad I swear it wasn't my fault I was protecting her." Gohan said pointing to Erasa who was siting down in a chair next to the office window.

"Oh I see you were protecting your girlfriend." Goku smiled knowing that he knew that Gohan had liked her. Gohan blushed and he turned his head away from his father.

"Okay let's go." Goku said as they started to walk outside. Gohan turned his head to see Erasa siting there waiting.

"Hey dad you go head I have something to do." Gohan said as he waked over to Erasa . Goku nodded his head and he took off for home.

"Hey Erasa where are your parents?" Gohan asked the girl as her head lifted up to look at him.

"There busy at work and its going to take a while for them to get here." Erasa said angrily resenting her parents for not being there.

"Well do you wanna maybe hang out near my house?" Gohan asked. Erasa got really happy and she jumped up out of her seat and grabbed her cell phone from her purse and called her mother.

Erasa battled with her mom for a good ten minutes and when it was finished she grabbed Gohans' hand and she dragged him to the outside of the school. "Okay so where is your house at?" Erasa asked.

"I'm around the 439 area." Gohan told Erasa making her mouth drop.

"That's like a five hour jet flight how do you expect us to get there before we have to be at school tomorrow?" Erasa wondered.

"This is, Nimbus!" Gohan screamed. Seconds later a yellow cloud came bursting at the scene flying at speeds making Erasa wondering if this was real. The cloud came to a stop in front of Gohan.

"Now Erasa it might not work because you h-." Gohan started but stopped when he realized that Erasa had already hopped on the cloud.

*Wow shes beautiful, pure hearted, and strong.* Gohan thought as he hopped on the cloud. "Hold on tight." Gohan told Erasa as they blasted off for the forest.

"Alright Nimbus land here." Gohan told the flying cloud. The cloud slowed down and It landed on the ground and Erasa and Gohan got off of it. Nimbus flew off and left the two together alone.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Erasa stared at the lush green grass and the beautiful trees. She admired how quiet it was and how it wasn't filed with noise cars and the chatter of busy businessmen and women.

For the next three hours the two hung out from chasing Icaris to just sitting and watching the birds sing. Gohan got a great idea and he got away for a bit and he started carving into wood. With him being a saiyan and all it didn't hurt his hand one bit. When he flew to his house to get a string he came back and walked up to Erasa.

"Hey where did you go?" Erasa asked him.

"Close your eyes." Gohan said with his hands behind his back. Surprisingly Erasa complied which wasn't normal for her because she would usually ask a million questions.

Gohan walked behind her and put the necklace around her neck and she smiled as she felt his soft and warm hands around her neck. Erasa opened her eyes and she looked down to find a necklace around her neck. It was a large heart with the initials E and G.

"Gohan where did you get this from?" Erasa asked as a smiling Gohan stood in front of her.

"I made it for you so you remember me." Gohan said with the biggest grin on his face.

"Gohan that is so sweet." Erasa said as she blushed from his gift. "But why would you give this to me it's not like your going anywhere." Erasa said laughing.

Gohan looked down and sighed knowing the appending doom of the androids and that he might not make it. "Yea." Gohan said with a fake laugh.

May 25th Day before Cell Games.

Gohan and Goku where out in the woods fishing and after that they took a walk threw the woods. Gohan saw the tree where he had carved the necklace that he gave to Erasa. "Dad I have to go do something before we fight Cell." Gohan said to his father. Goku nodded his head and Gohan took off for his school.

When he saw the school he noticed it was around recess time and he ran threw the gate to the playground. Erasa was playing basketball and she noticed Gohan run threw.

"Gohan what are you doing here I heard your mom called you out sick and whats with the blonde hair and kind of blue eyes?" Erasa asked. The young saiyan who had a worried look on his face.

"Erasa I have something to tell you." Gohan said.

"Okay but you have to play me one on one first." Erasa said passing the ball to Gohan.

"Erasa it's important." Gohan said making Erasa wonder about what he wanted to say.

"Whats wrong Gohan?" Erasa asked with wonder in her eyes.

"Erasa I might not be here after the fight with Cell."Gohan sighed realizing the truth of what was going to happen at the big fight that was going to be broadcasts around the world.

"Wait why." Erasa teared up thinking that her best friend was leaving her.

"I'm going to be doing something very important just remember that I will always be there to protect you even if I'm not psychically here." Gohan told her as he grabbed her necklace and smiled at her.

"Gohan If its important than I'll let you go but you make sure that you come back to me okay." Erasa commanded Gohan.

Gohan nodded his head and he turned to run out of the playground and fly away. "Gohan one more thing." Erasa said to him. He turned and was met with a kiss on the cheek by her. "Good luck." Erasa told him. Gohan nodded his head again and ran outside and took off.

May 26: Cell Games.

Goku had stepped up to Cell on the arenas and they began to fight.

The kids watched on the school monitors as the man fought Cell they where all astounded at how they fought and the older boys wanted to fight like that. Suddenly the fighting stopped and a little boy walked up to Cell.

Erasa had seen the boys face and she instantly was in shock as she saw her best friend getting ready to fight him. The teacher put her hand over her mouth as she too recognized Gohan by his facial features and his surprisingly ripped body.

The fight with Cell was long and tough but Cell was starting to beat Gohan bad he had kicked Gohan towards the camera and he walked over to the young super saiyan and lifted up his head so everyone could see him.

"So Gohan what will be your last words." Cell laughed at the boy.

"Erasa I'm sorry I couldn't make that promise make sure you make a three pointer for me in high school." Gohan said as he laughed.

Cell made an energy blast and he threw Gohan in the air and shot him with his green blast. Erasa immediately started to cry uncontrollably as she saw her best friend die. The teacher walked over to Erasa and hugged her as she started to cry even more. Suddenly the camera shut off and the whole class put their heads down while some of them cried.

When Gohan was hit with the blast he fell slowly to the ground and he stood up slowly with little to no energy left. As 16 was killed Gohan ascended to super saiyan 2 and every thing that happened in the show occurred but sadly for Erasa she didn't know what happened. All she could do was grab her necklace and think about him.


	2. Gohan's First Day

**Thank you all for your nice reviews and follows and favorites it really is very appreciated you all. The last thing I would like to say is some of you commented on misspelled words and other grammar issues and I would like to say thank you for telling me about them so I will be able to improve my writing.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Check part 1 for disclaimer.**

It's been 5 years since Goku had sacrificed himself for the sake of the earth but for Gohan it felt like his father had just said "Good bye son." *To him before he... he.* Gohan couldn't even think about it with out tearing up or just flat out crying.

Luckily whenever he went over Bulma's house or he hung out with Lime he could hide his true feelings whenever the the topic came up. *Just like mom I guess.* He thought to himself. Chi-Chi would always put on a smile for everyone when ever there was someone other than me and my baby brother around but sometimes she would just break down. But recently she has been happier like she has actually stopped crying at nights which is good from how it used to be.

Gohan was ripped from his thoughts when a mini Goku came stumbling in his room. "Goten what are you up to?" Gohan asked is little brother.

"I want food." Goten said to his big brother.

"Okay I got you I'll go warm up some left overs, come on." Gohan said as he grabbed the little saiyans hand and walked him downstairs.

It was a rare thing for the Son's to have left overs but Vegeta had tricked Bulma into bringing food over to our house when my mom had already cooked about 20 servings of food for everyone.

"More for me." were his exact words when he had got here.

Gohan walked downstairs to see his mom cooking already. "Hey mom why are you cooking?" Gohan asked his mother.

"Well Goten had said that he wanted food so I started making some." Chi-Chi replied.

Gohan looked down to his scheming sibling. " Goten you told me that you wanted food."

Gohan got on his knees so that he was at his brothers height. "Oops." Goten said completely lying. Gohan just shook his head and sat down.

He put Gohan on his lap and Goten laid his head on his older brothers chest.

"Gohan I was cleaning your room and I found something very interesting under your bed" **(A/N: This is every teen boys worse nightmare.)** Chi-Chi said as she took the pamphlet and showed it to him.

"Oh you found the high school brochure." Gohan said as he looked down in disappointment at his hiding skills.

"So are you thinking about going to high school or not?" Chi-Chi questioned the 15 year old.

"I don't know I want to but I have to stay here and protect you and Goten." Gohan said to his mother.

"Gohan I want you to go to High school I know you have been bored out of your mind this summer and its only November so you wouldn't have missed much." Chi-Chi said making a great point.

"Will you be okay with being alone with Goten?" Gohan asked his mother.

"I will be fine Gohan go, me and Goten can survive without you." Chi-Chi assured her son.

"Okay I'll take the test and send it in to the school." Gohan told Chi-Chi.

1 week later. It was a Sunday afternoon and Gohan had just came back from the post office where he got a surprising letter. **(A/N: I wonder what is in the letter. Bet you guys cant guess.)**

"Mom I got in to Orange Star high." Gohan said bursting through the door.

"Congratulations Gohan, so when do you start?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Tomorrow but I don't know if I should go." Gohan wondered about if he should of even applied.

"Gohan go, I know your gonna miss being with Goten and I but we understand that you want to have a normal teenage life with the exception of saving the world every now and then." Chi-Chi smiled knowing that Gohan wanted to go.

"Okay mom but I will be home as soon as school gets out. Gohan informed his mother

The next morning.

Gohan's alarm clock buzzed threw out the room awaking the half saiyan. Naturally saiyans are not morning people so Gohan's fifth alarm clock met its end as he accidentally smashed it into pieces.

"Oh no today is the day." Gohan mumbled to himself. He slowly got up and stretched his arms and legs. Gohan walked to the bathroom and he brushed his teeth and he got in the shower.

As the hot water fell over him he thought about what could happen. *Maybe I'll meet a pretty girl.* Gohan thought to himself. *Nah* He reassured himself. *Woh deja vous.*

Gohan got out of the shower and he rapped a towel around his waist and he looked at the clothes that he had chosen for himself. He wore nice dark jeans with a ribbed black turtle neck wit black shoes.

This isn't what he wanted to where but since Goten was eating caramel like crazy he accidentally stumbled into the laundry room where he put the caramel inside his clothes basket that had just gotten out of the wash. Sadly the caramel fell in ruining his clothes for an entire three weeks.

Gohan walked downstairs to see his mother eating breakfast and his brother sitting their like he had done something wrong. "So where is my breakfast?" Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi looked at Goten who put his head down in shame.

"Your little brother ate all of your food and I didn't get a chance to go grocery shopping so the only food you have is the lunch that I made you before your brother woke up." Chi-Chi said angrily at the 5 year old half saiyan.

"I'm sorry Gohan." Goten sniffed in a sad way.

"Your okay bud just make sure you leave some for me next time okay." Gohan smiled at his younger brother.

"Okay." Goten nodded his head and smiled back.

"Okay I'm leaving now make sure you stay out of trouble and be good to mom okay." Gohan said to him.

Goten nodded his head and Gohan kissed him on the head and he gave his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." Gohan yelled as he ran outside the house.

"Nimbus." Gohan screamed. The cloud came flying at high speeds towards the half saiyan. Gohan hopped on the cloud and he took off for the school. *So the first day of school in five years I hope I can survive.

Half way their Gohan heard a scream and gun shots. "You have got to be kidding me." Gohan said as he flew towards the sounds and he dropped don from nimbus.

There were 5 guys and they were all loaded with large automatic weapons and the leader had his own customized pistol. They were currently robing a jewelry store and the leader had one of the ladies who worked there in a body shield position with a gun to her head.

"Let the woman go and we can all walk away from here alive." One of the hostage negotiators said. The leader laughed at the cop in a deep and bulky voice.

"Yea right copper, boys let em have it." The boss said as the goons started lighting up the cops. Unfortunately they had brought their regular vehicles and they were getting wrecked.

*I have to stop this but I can't without letting people know who I am.* Gohan thought for an answer. **(A/N: I think you all know whats going to happen next.)** *I'll just go super saiyan then no one will recognize me.* Gohan smiled at his ingenious idea. He powered up to super saiyan and he walked over and stood in front of the police.

"Hold your fire boys it looks like we have a brave man over here." The Boss laughed at Gohan. The goons joined in with the laugh and Gohan just stood there starring at them.

"Not a funny guy uh well we will fix that bub." The first goon said as he shot at Gohan. Gohan just let the bullets reflect off of him as he slowly walked towards the guy who was shooting at him.

Gohan grabbed the man buy his throat and he threw the gun away from him. Gohan chucked the goon at the police and they quickly arrested him. Gohan then vanished behind one of the men and he hit him with a karate chop knocking him out. The next two guys were taken out with a few punched to the stomach.

Gohan looked at the leader and he stood there like he was the strongest man in the world. "Just because you used some fancy tricks doesn't mean you cant beat the red tiger." The man said as he shot at Gohan. The bullets froze in the air just by a star from Gohan. Most of the bullets dropped but Gohan controlled one to where it hit the Boss in the shoulder. The cops went in and secured the men and the women.

The chief walked over to Gohan. "Sir thank you for your great service what is your name." The chief said.

Gohan thought about a few names to use. *The golden warrior, The blonde fighter, how about the golden fighter.* "My name well you can just call me the golden fighter." Gohan said in a cool and collective way.

Gohan flew off leaving everyone astonished at what just happened even a mad Videl. "Chief what happened full report now." Videl said with an assertive voice.

"Well Miss Videl the gunman were about to escape when a hero appeared and he was muscular with golden hair and he was shot at with automatic rifles and he walked through them with ease and the he stopped bullets with just a stare and he saved a young woman." Videl stood their with the same reaction as everyone else.

"And what is this mans name?" Videl asked the chief.

"He called himself the Golden fighter and he was wearing the same exact badge that you have on now." The chief told her.

*But this is the badge that all the kids at my school have to wear could he possibly got to my school.* She thought. "Thanks Chief I will be in touch. Videl said as she hopped in her jet plane and flew off to her school.

Videl ran into class just before it started. "Hey Videl." Erasa said to her best friend as she walked up the little stairs and she sat down next to her best friend.

"Hey Erasa did you here about that Golden Fighter guy?" Videl asked the beautiful blonde.

"Of course I did people where saying that he stopped bullets with his brain." Erasa said.

"Well that's what the chief said but it was probably all tricks." Videl assured her friend.

"Quiet down class I have an announcement to make." Mr. Williams said as he pulled out a piece of paper and looked at the new students name. "You are him wow I thought you were dead but I guess I was wrong you better come in and say your name." Mr. Williams told Gohan as he walked threw the door.

Erasa was instantly mesmerized by his facial features and his toned body. "Wow he is a cutie." Erasa said to herself out loud for Videl to hear.

"Does someone have a crush, what about Truffle?" Videl questioned.

"He is a bastard and he cheated on me." Erasa said folding her arms.

"Can I have everyone's attention again." Mr. Williams said in a louder voice which actually caught everyone's attention.

"Hello my name is Son Gohan." Gohan said with as he walked through the door

The whole room went dead silent as some of them looked like they had just seen a ghost. Erasa looked at him and she recognized him and a tear ran down her face followed by several other tears. Gohan walked up the stairs and he looked at the crying girl and he instantly knew who she was. "Gohan." Erasa said as tears were coming down uncontrollably. "Yea its me I'm here." Gohan said as she came running towards him and she cried in his shoulder profusely.

"I missed you Erasa." Gohan said to the crying girl in his arms.

"I thought... you.. were dead." Erasa barely got out as she kept crying.

"You know what class dismissed everyone can go just make sure your back for your classes." Mr, Williams told the students as he took off his glasses and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Everyone left the room and they were followed by Gohan and Erasa. "Is there anywhere where we could speak privately?" Gohan asked her.

She wiped some of her tears from her eyes. "Um yea the uh roof is a good place." The two walked to the hall way leading to the staircase and they walked up the stairs and opened the door. Gohan and Erasa sat their just staring at each other before they embraced again.

"Gohan what the hell happened to you after the fight with Cell everyone in the entire world thought that you had died and we had a memorial service for you and everything." Erasa explained as her emotions started to turn half angry and half sad.

"I'm sorry I was recovering from my injury's." Gohan lied and Erasa knew he was.

"Recovering for 5 years Gohan I cried for 4 months straight about you dying, I had nightmares, I had to go to counseling to get over how said I was and you were recovering. Me and you both know that's complete bull shit." Erasa said getting even more mad.

"I'm sorry Erasa but I had to deal with shit to I had to take care of my mother who cried every time my fathers name was mentioned I had to father my own freaking brother who at some point called me his dad because I was the only male figure in his life so don't come at me with that I have gone threw a lot." Gohan said getting enraged.

"You lost your father Gohan I know that was bad but you wanna know what happened with me and my family my dad, mother, and sister where all killed in a car accident by a drunk driver and I was the only one who survived and I know live with Videl so tell me if that's enough shit for you. Erasa said as she stormed out while another tear fell from her eye.

Gohan turned around and he felt like punching someone in his face but he settled for cracking the concrete on the edge of the school.

2:20 pm.

Gohan was sitting behind Erasa in Geometry which he had already knew since he studied it like 4 years ago. On the other hand Erasa was getting frustrated since math always was the only class she didn't get an A in.

"You need help there." Gohan whispered in her ear. She turned away from him in a manner that screamed I hate you do not talk to me. "Listen I'm sorry for not coming back to you like I promised but I want to make it up to you 2:30 at the school entrance." Gohan said.

Erasa shook her head yes and she continued to try to figure out the problem. "By the way the answer to 7 is 49.5cm cubed." Gohan said feeling like he was the man. Gohan couldn't see but he knew that she was grinning at him.

2:30

"So what do you want." Erasa said with an attitude.

"I'm sorry for everything that I said and I'm sorry for raising my voice." Gohan apologized to Erasa making her feel bad about what she said.

"No I'm sorry for being selfish you obviously had more important things to deal with other than me." Erasa said putting her head down in shame.

"Don't talk like that you're very important in my life and from now one we will be best friends like we were before." Gohan assured her. *Hopefully more.* He thought in his head.

"So I guess we have to go back to class right about now." Erasa said as she turned to walk in. Gohan grabbed her arm and she turned around.

"Not necessarily how about we go get a slice of pizza?" Gohan proposed with his signature son smirk

"But I have to finish my work and I cant just poof up the answers." Erasa complained.

"Well maybe you can." Gohan said as he handed her his homework answers.

"Gohan you would give me your answers just so that we could hang out, well I feel so special." Erasa said as she walked in front of the young half saiyan. "Well aren't you going to join me in a slice of pizza?" Erasa said as she grabbed Gohan's hair and she dragged him to the shop.

 **Thanks for reading and don't for get to leave a review you guys are amazing and I had a lot of fun writing this.**


	3. Pizza Pi

**Wow I'm an update machine I've never been so inspired in my life right now and its thanks to a lot of great writers out there who gave me this inspiration. And if you guys like the story or even have any questions don't feel free to ask. Bob Jones: yes I meant skirt a little typo sorry. Okay now back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Check part 1.**

As the the two old friends walked into the building Gohan started thinking. *So I'm hanging out with Erasa at a public pizza shop were I can't show off my powers. I hope I can survive.* Gohan thought. Gohan and Erasa walked into the building when Erasa saw a great friend working there. "Mrs. Ambrosi." Erasa said to the older lady.

"Erasa my beautiful little rose how are you doing?" Mrs. Ambrosi asked as she walked around the counter and hugged the beautiful blonde.

"I'm doing great nonna." Erasa hugged the woman who smelled of tomato sauce. Mrs. Ambrosi broke away from the hug and she looked at the handsome young man.

"And who might you be?" Mrs. Ambrosi asked the young half saiyan.

"Hi I'm Gohan." he said to the older woman while shaking her hand.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Ambrosi and I'm the owner of Pizza Pi. **(A/N: By the way I meant to put Pi. )** Mrs. Ambrosi said as she smiled at Gohan.

"I'll grab our food and the drinks." Gohan said as he walked up to the counter to order.

"He sure is a handsome young man." Mrs. Ambrosi smiled at Erasa who was to entranced to look at anyone else.

"Yea he sure is handsome." Erasa said staring at Gohan while biting her lip.

"So how long have you known him?" Nonna asked. It took a few snaps of her fingers for Erasa to notice that Mrs. Ambrosi was telling her something.

"Yea sure I'm going to go sit with him now." Erasa walked away from Mrs. Ambrosi and she just shook her head in disappointment.

"It looks like love is blind and deaf." Mrs. Ambrosi said as she walked back to her kitchen.

Erasa sat down and she crossed her legs like she was trying to look professional. Gohan walked over to the booth with seven boxes of pizza stacked high in one hand and two drinks in the other. "It looks like your appetite hasn't changed one bit." Erasa laughed at an embarrassed Gohan.

"Well what can I say food is life." Gohan said as he sat down and he opened his first, and definitely not last, box of pizza. Gohan pulled the box close to him and he started to demolish it. Erasa smiled at his eating and she took a slice and started to eat.

Unfortunately this pizza had a little to much tomato sauce and when she took a bite some got on her cheek. Unknown to her she continued to eat. When Gohan looked up to take a small breath of air before another slice he noticed the tomato sauce. "Oh you've got something on your cheek." Gohan said as Erasa blushed with embarrassment.

Erasa reached for the wrong cheek and Gohan noticed that she couldn't find it. "Here I got it." Gohan said as he reached over the table and he put his hand on her cheek and he wiped the tomato sauce off of it. Erasa blushed as she felt Gohan's hand on her cheek.

*His hand his so soft and warm.* Erasa thought. " Gohan smiled at her and she completely melted as she giggled like a weirdo. *Oh Kami what am I thinking we're just friends, but he is so cute and I just wanna grab-.* Erasa started but there moment was interrupted by a raven haired girl and a blonde haired guy walking in the door.

"Hey Erasa." Videl said. Gohan instantly pulled is hand bank and turned to see the two teenagers.

"Hey Videl." Erasa said as she stood up and hugged her friend. Videl looked at Gohan and she looked back at Erasa and all she could do was just smile.

"Oh hi you must be Gohan." Videl said extending her hand.

"Yea I am, I guess a lot of people know who I am now." Gohan said shaking her hand.

"Yea for sure there calling you the Dead man walking." Sharpner said getting into the conversation. "By the way Sharpner's the name ladies are the game."

Videl shook her head and she slightly pushed him. "So may we join you two or were we interrupting something." Videl looked at her bff and smiled.

Erasa blushed at what Videl said and she looked down in embarrassment. "Yea of course." Gohan said being the nice guy and letting Sharpner and Videl hangout with them. Sharpner sat down next to Gohan and Videl next to Erasa.

"So Gohan would you like to hear a story about what miss anger management class over here did. Videl said with a devilish smirk knowing that she was about to embarrass her best friend.

Erasa looked over to Videl with a death stare. "Videl don't you dare." Erasa said while she feared the worse. Erasa was motioning no to Gohan but that didn't stop him.

"Yea sure I would love to know what Erasa has been up to since I've been gone." Gohan said turning to look at Videl.

"Well it all started in seventh grade. _Flash back noises and the ripple effect_ **.** "Now class we will be learning about linear equations can all of you please take out your pencils and begin to copy down this problem." Mr. Omar said as he turned his back to the chalk board.

Pensil looked around for for a pencil but sadly he couldn't find it. **(A/N: Did you see what I did there.** _ **Snicker snicker.**_ **Uh** **I crack myself up.)** If I don't find a pencil than I'm screwed, I got it I'll ask Erasa.

Unfortunately Erasa wasn't in the mood because it was that time of the month. Pensil tapped Erasa's shoulder maybe a hundred times saying the same words. "Hey Erasa can I borrow a pencil."

After all of the anger had been building up it was at boiling point. Erasa grabbed the boys arm and she flipped him on to the ground and she kicked him a few times till the anger had run out. She ended it by grabbing a pencil and throwing it at his back.

The class and the teacher all looked at the two with a concerned look while Videl was in the back cracking up. Her laughing earned her a spot with Erasa in detention with Sharpner who had gotten his detention for putting the class gerbil in the girls bath room. They all bonded that day and became close friends. But for Erasa nothing that could compare to what her and Gohan had. _Flashback over going to the present time._

Gohan was cracking up along with everyone else except from an embarrassed Erasa. "It's not my fault I was mad and on my period that's a warning for all men who dare to bug me." Erasa said as a small smile grew upon her face.

The next four hours were filled with stories and laughter until Videl looked at her watch and she noticed that they were there for four hours. "Oh my kami I can't believe it's been four hours ." Videl said.

Sharpner looked at Videl and he gave her the signal by scratching the back of his neck. Videl nodded her head and they both got up. "Well looks like me and Sharpner have to go I'll see you at the house bye." Videl said as her and Sharpner ran out of the store into Sharpner's car and drove off. Gohan and Erasa ran outside to see the two schemers drive off.

"I can't believe they ditched me Videl is so going to get her but kicked when I get home." Erasa said as she put her fist up in anger. Gohan just smiled and laughed a little, this caught Erasa's attention.

"You think your funny huh." Erasa said as she pushed Gohan and he tripped over the curb of the side walked and he fell onto a patch of grass. "And I thought you were supposed to be strong." Erasa said as she teased the young half saiyan.

"Ah my back." Gohan groaned making Erasa feel bad about what she just did. Erasa bet over and she extended her hand to help Gohan up but she was fooled and pulled on top of him.

"Wow you're easily fooled I kind of feel bad." Gohan said while he laughed at the fooled Erasa. Erasa laughed along with him until they realized what position they where in. There eyes met at the same time and it seemed like nothing could pull them away from this moment.

"So um your kind of on top of me a little." Gohan said as he blushed at what was happening.

"Oh sorry I guess I got lost in the moment." Erasa said as she stood up and her face was red.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't really mind." Gohan said as Erasa blushed even more as she looked down and a small smile appeared on her face.

 _Beep Beep._ Gohan's cell phone had rang and it was none other than the fiery beast that was named Chi-Chi. *You have got to be fucking kidding me.* Gohan screamed in his head.

"Is that your mom I'm so sorry she's probably gonna be so mad at you." Erasa said.

"Don't worry about it she can't be that mad." Gohan said as he answered the call and put the phone up to his ear.

GOHAN YOU GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW YOU PROMISED THAT YOU'D BE HOME RIGHT AFTER SCH-." Chi-Chi screamed but was interrupted by the tap of the end button.

Erasa gasped at what Gohan had just done as she remembered the fury that was his mother whenever she got mad. "Oh my kami you do realize that you have just released the beast. Erasa said.

"Yea but she will have to deal with it now lets get you home." Gohan said to a surprised Erasa.

"Okay, but where is your car?" Erasa asked.

"Oh don't tell me you forgot about our little friend." Gohan said as Erasa thought back for an answer. She gasped as she realized what he was talking about.

"You don't mean." Erasa started.

"Oh but I do, Nimbus!" Gohan screamed as the flying yellow cloud came towards the two. It stopped right in front of Gohan and he looked over at Erasa and he saw a big smile on her face.

"Lets see if your still have a pure heart." Gohan said.

"I do and I'll prove it to you." Erasa said as she hopped on to the cloud and she didn't fall threw. "Haha see now let's go I'm kind of tired from hanging out with you, you can be so boring." Erasa joked with Gohan who put a hand on his chest like he was in despair. Gohan hopped on the cloud and they blasted off to the Satan house hold.

When the two landed Gohan jumped off and he held is hand out like he was an old English night. "My lady." Gohan said.

"Well thank you my night in shining armor." Erasa said in a fake English accent as she stepped down from the cloud and the two started to slowly walk up to the door.

"What is my sweet little Erasa doing out there with that weird trickster from the Cell games." Hercule said as he was starring outside the window looking at the two walking at the same pace like they were a couple. "It's time for the great Hercule to put a stop to this." The afro headed man said as he opened the door and approached the two.

"Oh hey Mr. Satan this is Gohan an-." Erasa started but was rudely interrupted by Hercule.

"Erasa please go inside, me and Gohan are going to have a little talk." Hercule said as Erasa started to walk inside.

"Wait Erasa." Gohan said as he gave the young girl a hug and she smiled in his warm and soft arms. When they broke away Gohan winked at Erasa making her heart melt. "I'll call you tonight alright." Gohan said to the blushing blonde.

"Yea I'll pick up the phone with my hand." Erasa said awkwardly as she ran inside with her head down while smacking her forehead.

"Now Gohan I don't think you know who I am but you will not be doing all the giggly and googly stuff around my Erasa." Hercule said with a stern voice.

"Y-yea." Gohan barely got out because he couldn't control his laughter.

"You think something is funny because I will wipe off that smirk of yours." Hecule said with his anger growing.

This made Gohan burst out laughing making Hercule even more enraged. Videl and Erasa looked heir in shock. "What is he doing he does know that if he keeps this up then he is going to get beat up." Erasa said and Videl agreed with a nod.

"Listen Hercule me and you both know you can't beat me so I'm going to go home and call her and if you have any thing else to say, bite me." Gohan said as he turned to walk away.

Hercule's face boiled red with anger and he swung at a half turned Gohan. Gohan easily caught the punch and shook his head in disappointment. "You see Hercule I'm not gonna embarrass you in front of your little girls so I'm going to let you go but the next time you try to hit me we will have problems." Gohan said as he let the fist of Hercule go.

Gohan walked away and got on nimbus. "Lets go nimbus." Gohan said as he flew off at high speeds to his house where his mother would be waiting to kill him.

Gohan arrived home and he walked in to see Chi-Chi with her frying pan in hand. "SON GOHAN WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN." Chi-Chi screamed at the top off her lungs.

"I was out with my new friends." Gohan said in defense. I DON'T GIVE A F- wait you made friends on your first day?" Chi-Chi asked in excitement.

"Yea and I have to call one of them right away or I'll get a frying pan to the head." Gohan said as he ran upstairs and grabbed the phone and continued to call Erasa.

For the next four hours Erasa and Gohan talked on the phone laughing and giggling. While Videl was trying to sleep in the room over, They were so loud that she had to roll over twenty times before she got comfortable. "Okay that's it its 11:00 pm and this has to end." Videl said. She stormed into the room to see Erasa biting her lip and giggling.

"Erasa hang up the phone I'm trying to go to sleep." Videl complained. Erasa looked over a Videl and she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Gohan I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." Erasa said.

"Against my free will." Gohan said. Erasa shook her head and giggled then hung up her phone and looked at Videl who was smiling.

"You like him I knew it." Videl said as she sat on the side of Erasa's bed.

"No I don't were just friends so don't get any ideas about leaving me and him alone again." Erasa said in a assertive voice.

"Fine whatever." Videl said with her two fingers crossed. "Night." Videl said as she walked out the room.

"Night." Erasa yelled back as she went to sleep.

 **Me: Okay I had a lot planned for this chapter but it looks like It would be to many words so I'm probably going to get another chapter out today or tomorrow.**


	4. Don't Piss Off a Saiyan

**Diasclamer**

 **Check chapter 1.**

 _Beep Beep_ _Beep._ Erasa sat on her bed dreading to get ready for another beautiful day at hell. She stretched her arms and got off her bed and slowly walked over to the bathroom to get ready for school. She got up early to look stunning for Gohan. *Wait why should I care what Gohan says I mean it's not like he would even notice me.*

She first washed her hands ready to place in her contacts in her eyes. Erasa never told anyone that she has contacts or glasses except Videl. She trusted her with everything and she didn't know how Gohan was going to react if he found out her vision wasn't the best. *God what is wrong with me I keep thinking about Gohan I just have to try my best to forget about him and what he thinks.*

After she got her contacts in she took off her pajamas and hopped into the shower. Once she finished showering, she dried herself and placed on her outfit. A white v-neck with a green scarf, black leggings and black vans. She smiled when she saw herself in the mirror. She hoped Gohan would like her outfit she was wearing. *Dammit okay that was the last time she was going to think about him.*

"Damn it Videl." She cursed when she couldn't find the make up bag. Videl had borrowed her make up bag because she couldn't find hers. Even though she didn't wear much makeup she still liked wearing some when she went out of the house. More importantly when she wanted to look nice for G-. *Wait I'm not going to say his name.* Erasa thought while stopping herself.

After searching and almost tearing apart the bathroom she found it. She grabbed the mascara and applied to her eyelashes. She added light pink blush to her cheek and cheekbones.

"Seriously Videl." Erasa grunted when she realized she had misplaced her favorite lip gloss. It was light pink to match her blush. She could do without it because she had another lip gloss in her locker. If she got to school in time she could be able to place it on before a certain teenage boy got there.

*At least I didn't say his name this time.* Erasa thought in her head. "I'm just going to get some breakfast." She muttered as she left the bathroom and made her way downstairs.

When she stepped on to the kitchen floor she saw Videl eating her favorite kind of omelet. American cheese with green peppers onions, and ham.

*I honestly hated the green peppers and onions but Videl ate it because she was always trying to stay fit for her crime fighting.* Erasa thought.

"Hey Videl." Erasa said as she walked up to one of the chefs and told him her order.

"Hey blondey ." Videl said as she took another bite of her food. Erasa had grabbed her omelet and sat down next to Videl in the large kitchen. the kitchen was huge and white with beige cabinets and a large silver oven and a wood oven just for the girls. The table was large and sat eight people which was pretty dumb since this kitchen was only for the girls and Mr. Satan had his own kitchen.

"So I'm surprised you haven't gotten a call to go fight off some bank robbers." Erasa said as she took a bite of her American cheese, ham and spinach omelet. **(A/N: Okay I'm sorry if all this food talk is making you hungry because it surely is making me.)**

"Yea me to I guess I got the morning off." Videl said as she took a sip of her orange juice. Mr. Satan walked threw the door like he was in a bad mood. Videl and Erasa knew exactly why but they didn't want to make him mad Well at least Erasa didn't.

"Hey dad get disrespected lately." Videl laughed at her hilarious joke. Erasa couldn't help joining in as Hercule got even madder.

"I did not get disrespected I was tired and I wasn't using my full power he just got lucky If he came back her I'd teach I'm a lesson or two." Hercule ranted while putting up is fist.

"Okay then I'll just call him and tell him to come over so you." "can teach him a lesson." Erasa said while she made the quoting signals with her fingers.

"Uh not right now I'm busy with work I have to go train my pupils at the Hmac." (Hercule Martial Arts Center). Hercule said making excuses.

"Dad you only train them on Wednesdays today's Tuesday." Videl said catching him in his lies. Hercule sat there with the dumbest look on his face.

"I have to teach a private lesson so that's why." Hercule said recovering his lie.

"But dad you do know that the Hmac doesn't give out personal lessons." Videl said catching him in his lies again.

"Uh um I'm just busy leave me alone." Herclue stormed out of the room with an apple in his hand. Videl and Erasa just sat there laughing.

"Okay lets go we have to get to school or Mr. Howard is going to give us detention." Videl said as the two got up from their chairs and ran out side.

Videl and Erasa threw there own capsules and there jet planes appeared. I know what your thinking why would they have two well because when Videl had to fight crime she could use her own jet without delaying Erasa's trip to school. "Okay see you there." Erasa said as she hopped in her jet plane.

" Bye." Videl said as she took off for the school.

* * *

It was earlier in the morning for Gohan and he had just woken up.

The first thing he did was he got in the shower and he washed his hair and then after that it took him 10 minutes to brush his hair. I mean what did people think that Gohan's hair didn't need work it just got this good. After admiring his hair like Sharpner would he went to his closet and he looked for close but sadly there was only one more outfit he had before his mom went out to get him clothes. The last outfit he had was a white beater with black skinny jeans and white and black Nike's.

Gohan put on his clothes and he shook his head. *All the girls are gonna maul me as soon as I step in there. If only if I was weak and looked like Jmac.* Gohan thought.

Gohan ran downstairs and he looked at the clock. *Oh Kami I have to go to Bulma's house of course I'm going to miss breakfast again.* Gohan thought.

"Hey Gohan would you like some breakfast." Chi-Chi said as she flipped over a pancake.

"Sorry mom gotta go I'll see you when I get back, bye." Gohan said as he ran out side and hopped on nimbus. *I'm only wearing a tank top and there are a bunch of sex craizzed teenagers ready to pounce on me. I hope I can survive

Chi-Chi flipped over a pancake and she missed the pan which rarely happened. Goten came running downstairs and he caught the pancake in his mouth just as it was going to fall on to the ground.

Than you Goten." Chi-Chi said as she plopped another pancake on the pan.

"Anytime mommy, anytime." Goten said as he licked his lips.

Gohan landed at capsule corps and he rang the doorbell that went throughout the whole house. Mrs. Briefs opened the door. "Oh hi Gohan would you like some lemonade and cookies I just made some." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Sorry Mrs. Briefs I can't have to talk to Bulma real quick." Goha said.

"Oh okay well she is upstairs in her workshop." Mrs. Briefs said as she moved out of the way for Gohan to go. Gohan ran upstairs to Bulma and when opened the door Bulma was working on something.

"Hey Bulma do you have the costume that I asked you for." Gohan said as Bulma turned around to Gohan standing there anxiously.

"Oh hey Gohan and the answer to that is yes and no." Bulma said as she walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I mean the new name the Great saiyaman not going to work and the costume with the green and that bandanna no so I made you a whole new one. Bulma said as she showed him his new watch that contained his costume. "Okay here is how it works you hit this button than out pops up your suit." Bulma put the wath on Gohan and he hit the button .

His new suit appeared and Gohan walked over to a mirror and looked at himself. The outfit he was wearing had a white cape with a gold capsule corp jacket with a white under shirt. He also had a gold belt and white pants with gold shoes. **(A/N: It's basically the time patroler outfit from dragon ball xenoverse.)**

"Wow this is cool and it matches my hair." Gohan said as he powered up to super saiyan. Gohan hit the button on the watch and his superhero outfit left him in his regular clothes. "Thanks Bulma I got to go I'll see you later, nimbus!" Gohan screamed as he jumped from the open window and landed on nimbus.

Gohan arrived at school and he saw Videl and Erasa land and put there jet/planes in their capsules. "Hey guys." Gohan said as he walked up to them.

Hey G-." Erasa started but she looked at what he was wearing. His muscles were out and he was built like a 25 year old. She was staring at his arms and she was even drooling a little.

"Um earth to Erasa." Gohan said as he waved his hand in her face.

"Uh, oh sorry my mind was somewhere else." Erasa said as she smiled.

"We better get to class." Gohan said as he walked in front of the girls.

The next two hours were filled with boring classes and Girls slapping Gohan's ass. Now it was time for Gym class. And this was going to be one for the record books.

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa were walking to class and Gohan was admiring the scenery well or in other words Erasa's ass.

"So you ready for gym class." Erasa said to Gohan who was in a trance. Erasa snapped her fingers and he came back to reality.

"Yea I'm ready for ass I mean class." Gohan said catching himself. Erasa and Videl thought nothing of it but Sharpner stood there shaking his head.

"Nice job slick." Sharpner said as he patted him on his shoulder. Gohan put his head down in shame.

After everyone got changed and walked into the gym room Gohan was stunned at what he saw.

"Hello brats and oh Kami its Kakkabrat" Vegeta said as he rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta and Krilin your here too." Gohan said in a surprised manner.

"Hey don't forget me." Yamcha said as he put his hand up.

"What are you guys doing here." Gohan said as he shook everyone's hand except from Vegeta.

"Well we all lost a poker game to Bulma and this was our cruel punishment." Krilin said.

"Well okay so what are we doing today?" Gohan asked.

"Were going to be doing some martial arts so everyone pair up except from you Gohan and at the end we will have a special treat for you." Vegeta said.

After all of the scrimmages Yamcha turned to the class. "Okay now for that treat it will be us three martial art asters against Gohan." The whole classes mouths dropped.

"I don't mean to be rude but Gohan is going to get creamed I mean shouldn't you guys put be fighting Videl I mean she would be a better challenge." A kid with brown hair and glasses said.

"Our you guys serious you mean they don-." Krillin started.

"Sh sh sh." Gohan stopped Krillin from revealing his secret.

"Well you guys our idiots and we are going to do this match no matter what any of you think." Vegeta said. Gohan smiled as he got in his fighting stance. Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha got in theirs.

"Okay Beta male midget try not to mess up." Vegeta said to the two. "Go." Vegeta said.

All three of them came charging at Gohan and he just sat there waiting. Erasa was sitting there waiting for them to pummel Gohan.

Vegeta swung at Gohan and he blocked it and returned the punch with a kick to the side. Yamcha and Krillin then tried to attack Gohan as a team with a series of punches and kicks but Gohan dodged all of them. Gohan back flipped and landed on the side of a wall. He then jumped from the wall and blasted towards Yamcha kicking him in the face and before he could fall into the wall Gohan ran to where he was going to be and he karate chopped him in the back of his neck taking him out of the fight.

Vegeta got back up and he charged at Gohan from the front while Krillin came from the side. Krillin tried to punch Gohan but he grabbed it and pulled Krillin behind him were Gohan Karate chopped the back of his neck taking him out too.

Last but not least was the prince of all saiyans. Gohan taunted Vegeta making him growl. They both took off at each other and they both swung and their fist made contact seeing the opportunity Vegeta tried to kick Gohan in his head but Gohan grabbed his head and he slammed him on the ground making a big _thump_ sound.

The class stood there astonished at what just happened. Gohan the nerd of all nerds just beat three very buff martial artist with ease. Gohan walked back to his class with a smile on his face. "Gohan how did you do that?" Videl asked in wonder and in jealously.

"Years of practice and a lot of push ups." Gohan said. Yamcha, Krillin, and Vegeta all got up and shook their heads.

"Well it looks like were going to have to train even harder to get as strong as you." Krillin said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yea but you guys will get there." Gohan assured them as the bell rang. Everyone got dressed in their regular attire and walked to their classes. But for the four of them it was lunch.

They were all walking to the lunch room when Erasa was called into Mr. Howard's class. "Hey Erasa could I see you to go over some of your test scores.

"Sure Mr. Howard, I'll catch up with you guys later." Erasa said as everyone walked into the lunch room.

"So Mr. Howard what test were you referring to?" Erasa asked as she sat down next to him. "Well the second geometry test that we had this year." Mr. Howard said as he put his hand on Erasa's thigh.

Erasa slapped his hand away and she moved away from him. "What are you doing." Erasa said now scared.

"Come on loosen up you know you want to." The pedophile said as he pushed Erasa up against the wall. He walked up to her and he tried to put his hand on her butt.

Erasa slapped him in his face and Mr. Howard slapped her back knocking her to the ground.

"Something's wrong." Gohan said as he felt Erasa in distress

"What is it?" Sharpner asked.

"Erasa she's in trouble." Gohan said as he stood up. "You call the police now." Gohan told some kid who obeyed and dialed 911. Gohan ran towards the class room and he was followed by Videl and Sharpner.

Gohan busted in the room to see Mr. Howard trying to kiss Erasa. "Get off of her." Gohan said as he grabbed the teacher and threw him into a wall across the room. Gohans eyes burned red with fury as he walked towards the pedophile. Gohan grabbed him and started to beat the crap out of him.

"Vegeta Yamcha you sense that either Gohan is getting the tuna pounded or he is about to kill some one and I'm not going to lie to you I think it's the first one." Krillin said.

"I don't think so its coming from one of the classrooms lets go check it out." Yamcha said as the three ran to the classroom where Gohan was.

Vegeat opened the door ans saw Videl and Erasa holding back Sharpner from killing the teacher and he saw Gohan killing him. "Gohan chill out." Vegeta said as he puled back the young half saiyan.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Gohan screamed as he started to slip away from his grasp. Krillin and Yamcha helped Vegeta hold him back but he was not about to give up.

*Gohan you need to stop, think about the consequences.* Piccolo telepathically said to Gohan.

*He tried to rape my best friend/ the girl I like.* Gohan fired back as he was still struggling to attack the teacher who was out could with blood all over his face.

* If you do kill him think about what will happen you be known for ever as the guy who killed his teacher not the guy who protected his best friend.* Piccolo said making a great point.

Gohan started to calm down and he stopped struggling. *Thank you Piccolo.* Gohan thanked Piccolo telepathically.

*Anytime kid.* Piccolo said as he ended there conversation.

The police came threw the door and they ran to the pedophile. "Call a bus." One of the police said.

30 minutes after the attack Gohan and Erasa were sitting on the top of the roof. Erasa started to break down and Gohan held her tight. "Shh It's okay I'm here." Gohan said.

Erasa wiped away a few tears and she looked up at Gohan. "I don't even know why I'm crying I mean that bastard is going to jail and hopefully I will never see him again."

"Your just being human you've been strong for your whole life so it's about time someone else was strong for you." Gohan said as Erasa buried her head in his chest.

"Thanks Gohan for protecting me against that mother fucker" Erasa cursed.

"If anyone ever tries to hurt you I will always be there to protect you remember that. Gohan said as he kissed Erasa's head.

 **Thanks for reading don't forget to review.**


	5. Save the day Golden Fighter!

**Welcome back guys and here is Gohan Tries to Survive High School.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Check Chapter 1**

November 25th, Age 772.

Gohan and Erasa still sat on the roof of the school. The two were still cuddling together and the sun was just setting. They had been up there for hours and they couldn't let go of each other. Erasa looked up at the sun. This caught Gohan's attention and looked up to.

"The sun is beautiful when it's setting." Erasa said as she smiled at the beautiful red/orange sky.

"That's not the only thing that is beautiful." Gohan smiled at his classic flirt line. Erasa blushed and she giggled at his remark. Erasa looked up at the young half saiyan and smiled. Gohan did the same and he saw the twinkle in her eye which made him smile even bigger.

There eyes met with love in them. Gohan leaned in and kissed the beautiful blonde. The kiss quickly accelerate into a passionate make out session. When the two broke away Erasa smiled at Gohan. "Gohan I- I _beep beep beep."_ Erasa said which brought complete confusion to Gohan.

Gohan opened his eyes to see his alarm clock beeping. "Noooooo!" Gohan screamed and semi whispered. Gohan's mine had played a dirty trick on him.

It took Gohan a few minuets to stop trying to fall asleep again until he realized that he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Gohan grunted and got up from his bed and walked to the hallway bathroom. When Gohan got there he opened the door and he grabbed a rag and his soap and got in the shower.

When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around himself and he walked to his room. Gohan got his clothes and he put them on. Today Gohan wore a black tee shirt with blue jeans and black and white sneakers. Gohan also brought a red and white jacket because it was supposed to rain. Gohan walked down stairs and his mother was cooking food and his brother was up stairs sleeping.

"Hey mom." Gohan said as he walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek Chi Chi turned around from cooking her bacon and eggs.

"Hey Gohan." Chi Chi said to her son as she flipped another pancake. Chi Chi grabbed a stack of pancakes and put them on the kitchen table. Gohan poured syrup on the pancakes and he then licked his lips at the leaning tower of pancakes. Gohan grabbed his fork and knife and went to work on the pancakes.

When he finished Gohan looked at his watch and he realized that he had to go. He got up and grabbed his jacket and started to walk out the door. "See ya mom." Gohan said to his mother as he ran out the door. "Nimbus!" Gohan screamed as the flying cloud but nothing came.

"By the way honey trunks took Nimbus up to Kami's look put to get it fixed." Chi Chi yelled out to her son who rolled his eyes.

Looks like its flying for me Gohan said as he took off for school.

While Gohan was on his way to school he saw two jets closing in on him. Gohan squinted his eyes and noticed that it was none other than Videl and Erasa. *Oh Shit.* Gohan cursed in his head. What am I going to do I can't let them see me flying.

*Wait maybe I could put on my Golden fighter costume.* Gohan smirked at his brilliant idea and he tapped his watch which made his clothes disappear and his suit appear. When Gohan had thought about it he realized that Videl may realize it's him by looking at his facial features so he brought a pair of black and yellow sunglasses. **(A/N: Like the glasses that Master roshi wears but yellow on the outsides of the glasses.)** Gohan turned super saiyan easily and the girls closed in on him. Erasa flew on the left of him and Videl on the right.

"Well well well if it isn't the Golden fighter." Videl said to Gohan.

"Hello Mrs. Videl beautiful day were having." Gohan said.

"Yes it is I was just telling my fri-." Videl started but was stopped by the the static of her radio.

"Mrs. Videl come in." The chief said.

"Yea I'm here what's up?" Videl asked the Chief of police.

"We have a situation where a few criminals are holding up several hostages at a bank and the police need back up before they escape." The chief said.

"Okay I'm on the way with some help." Videl said as she looked at the Golden fighter.

"Thank you Videl by the way it's the bank on graybold ave." The chief said before he signed off. Videl stopped the jet/ plane . Gohan stopped and he flew close to the plane. "Hey Golden boy you wanna help me with a situation." Videl asked the young superhero

"Yea sure lets go." Gohan said completely for getting about school.

"Okay follow me." Videl said as she started the plane back up again and she flew towards the crime in progress. Gohan followed behind her while Erasa took off for school.

When Gohan and Videl got to the scene there where a bunch of cops surrounding the bank with there guns out and they landed and Videl hopped out of the plane.

"Chief whats the problem?" Videl asked.

"A few criminals are in their and they say that they have two children five women and four males and to make matters worse these criminals are ruthless they've done this before and have killed hostages." The Chief said with an angry look on his face.

"Okay so whats the plan?" Gohan asked.

"Well we called them they and said that they wanted a car to a private plane at the airport and 2 million dollars sent to an off shore account so we were thinking about intercepting them when they try to get on the plane but." The Chief said in an unsure voice.

"But what?" Gohan asked.

"But he said that he has a dead mans switch with a bomb strapped to his chest an he has a kid with him." The Chief replied while looking up to the two teenage crime fighters.

"Wait what's that, why can't we just intercept them." Videl asked. Gohan put his head down in anger because his mother had taught him about this at a young age.

"Because if he dies or moves from the button then the bomb and the place go up in flames and we loose the kid." Gohan said to Videl who had her mouth wide open. "But I have a solution." Gohan started.

"If I can get in there and with the help of Videl take some of the criminals down then I can disable the man and get the child away in time then he'll be safe and we can all go home safely." Gohan said.

"That's very risky if you can't get to the kid in time then he or she dies and the building goes up in flames with both of them." Videl said.

"Well there are really no other options unless you guys wanna let these criminals go and they could still kill the kid." Gohan said with a stern voice.

The Chief thought about what the teen was saying and he came to a conclusion. "Fine well let you to do it but maybe if wee call them will catch them off guard." The Chief said coming up with another good idea.

"Okay call them and Videl put your hand on my shoulder." Gohan said. Videl listened and put her hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Okay Videl listen if anything goes wrong you get the hell out of there okay." Gohan said to her.

"Okay I will." Videl answered. Gohan gave her a small smile and they instant transmitted into the bank. **(A/N: By the way guys Gohan learned the technique while training with Goku in the hyperbolic time chamber.)**

Gohan and Videl appeared behind a large white pillar. There were 4 crooks and the hostages were all in a circle. The man who had the bomb had the kid next to him with a firm grip on his shoulder. The leader was watching the boy while another one was watching the crowd. The third one had just walked to the back to keep watch there and the last one was watching the front.

"Okay so this is the plan you go to the back and take down that guy and try to take him down with out making any noises." Gohan said.

"And what are you supposed to do?" Videl asked the young half saiyan.

"I'm gonna take down the guy in the front and then disable the guy who is watching the crowd and if it all goes well you get everyone out of the building and don't come back in." Gohan told her. Videl nodded and she snuck back to where the man was.

The phone rang and the guy watching the window went to go pick it up. When he lifted up the phone Gohan charged at the man at high speeds punching him in his head knocking him out. The guy who was watching the crowd turned around and started shooting at Gohan. He easily caught all of the bullets and dropped them on the ground. Gohan then vanished and then appeared in front of the man and he kneed the crook in his face sending him straight in too a wall that knocked him out.

Videl ran in the main room to see what was going on. There were a lot of screaming and Gohan was staring at the tall buff man who was holding the boy close to him. The boy was small and he was Hispanic with brown eyes and brown hair, he was wearing a black winter jacket with fur and he was wearing blue jeans with black sneakers. The crook was wearing a gray button up shirt with a black tie white pants and black dress shoes. He also had a Hazmat suit mask on which was black.

"Videl get the people out and don't come back for me." Gohan said. Videl nodded her head and escorted everyone else out. "Come on man let the kid go and we could talk one on one." Gohan said to the buff man who looked like he was very troubled.

"No I'm not letting him go he said that he would hurt me if I did." The man said who sounded like a child.

"Who said that to you, scratch that it doesn't matter what he said I will help you out only if you let the boy go." Gohan said as he inched forward.

"No no no he told me that you would say that to me he told he told me he told me." The man repeated over and over again.

"Who told you that?" Gohan asked now wondering who knew who he was.

"He said that you will pay for all the things you did to him he said that your name was Gohan." The large man said. Gohan gasped and he stood there in shock.

*How could he know my name and who told him about it.* Gohan thought. "Who told you my name?" Gohan asked. The man was about to talk but he felt a sharp pain go threw his head.

"Agghhh." The man screamed in pain. "I can't take it any more I can't I can't I can't." The man screed before he removed his hand from the button.

"Golden fighter help me." The boy screamed before the bomb went off and the building turned into flames.

Videl took cover and she poked her head up to see complete fire. The fire fighters came and started to calm down the fire. When the fire was gone Videl grabbed a mask and ran into the room to see the Golden fighter siting up against a wall. Videl didn't see the boy come out so she assumed that the boy was gone. Videl sighed and she sat next to him.

"You okay?" Videl asked.

"I wasn't fast enough he he called my name and I just wasn't fast enough." Gohan said as anger flew through his veins.

"Its not your fault it was the man who did this." Videl told him. Gohan shook his head and he sighed.

"You wanna know something the man who did this was being controlled by someone who is out to get me." Gohan said.

"What did he say who it was?" Videl questioned.

"No he just blew himself up when he was about to tell me." Gohan said as his anger grew even more as he relived the scene. "I have to go it's to dangerous for me to be here right now." Gohan said as he got up and started to walk out of the building.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Because what I'm about to do might kill you."Gohan said as he flew towards the nearest waste land.

When Gohan got there his full rage was released. "Aggghhh." Gohan screamed as the earth began to shake.

At Capsule corp Vegeta felt this power spike and he growled at the young saiyan. He noticed that his power was a little lower though he was going at full power. *So it seems that the boys power is decreasing.* Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta got up from his bed and he walked out the door and flew off towards Gohan. When he made it there he saw Gohan in super saiyan 2 and he was in complete rage mode. "Gohan you need to chill out before you destroy this worthless planet." Vegeta said. Gohan completely ignored him and he continued in his rage.

Vegeta sighed at shook his head. He then turned super saiyan and he started to charge up creating a shield around the two. When Gohan finally calmed down Vegeta slowly fell to the ground next to Gohan who was sitting down. "So whats up with the out burst?" Vegeta asked.

"I let a kid die in front of me all because I wasn't fast enough to get him." Gohan told him.

"So you weren't fast enough." Vegeta said. "Kakabrat I will train you." Vegeta said as he stood up.

"You will what?" Gohan questioned.

"I will train you so that you will become faster and stronger and all that good stuff." Vegeta told the half saiyan.

"Wow Vegeta this is out of character for you." Gohan said as he stood up too.

"Well its all that damn writers fault." Vegeta said.

"What?" Gohan questioned.

"Nothing, just meet me at the gravity chamber and we will begin your training brat." Vegeta said as he blasted off to his house.

 **(A/N: It looks like someone is looking for Gohan could it be a little drug lord trying to take him down or a major villain that could possibly threaten the world. Well If you keep reading you'll find out on. Gohan Tries to Survive High school.  
**

 **By the way The Critic If you don't like my story then you can go suck a dick and stop reading mine.**


	6. Date or No Date, A new Foe

**Here is chapter 6 hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Date or no Date, A New Foe.**

 **Disclaimer check chapter 1**

Gohan sat in the wasteland for a while until he got bored and headed back to his house. When he went back to his house he saw a few trees that had been knocked down. Gohan walked in to his house and a few pictures had fallen down and. *Oh my Kami, mothers favorite vase.* The vase was broken, shattered into a million pieces, just like a fresh batch of space reese's pieces. *I was a kid in space and a strange man asked me if I wanted candy, luckily I was a saiyan and kicked his ass.* Gohan thought to himself. Knowing that his mother would be heated he tried to sneak up stairs.

"Son fucking Gohan." Chi Chi screamed at her son. "Oh shit." Gohan cursed as he started to tip toe out of the house. "Oh no you don't get your half saiyan ass back here." Chi Chi yelled at him. Gohan sighed and awaited the wrath of his mother.

"Now mother lets think about this rationally." Gohan said as his mother stood in front of him with furry in her eyes. "Screw rational you broke my favorite vase my vase I made that thing from scratch it took me 3 weeks to craft and paint that thing." Chi Chi yelled.

"Mother can't we just talk about this over a nice cup of tea." Gohan said trying to reason with his mother. "Tea, tea you can take that tea and shove it up your a-." Chi Chi started but was interrupted by the ring of the phone.

Chi Chi walked over to the phone and she instantly switched her voice from angry wife to a loving and caring house wife. "Hello this is the Son residents who am I speaking to." Chi Chi said. "Hi Mrs. Chi Chi it's Erasa is Gohan there." Erasa asked the house wife. "Hello Erasa it sure has been a while but sadly Gohan is not here at the moment but I can take a message for him." Chi Chi lied.

"Well I was just calling to Invite Gohan to a party at my house tomorrow." Erasa said to Chi Chi. "Okay I'll tell him, bye Erasa." "Bye Mrs. Chi Chi." Erasa said as she hung up the phone.

"So Gohan it seems that you have gotten an invitation to a party, Erasa's party." Chi Chi said. Gohan was absolutely stunned by the comment and he didn't even know what to say. He knew that the only thing he could do was stand up to his mother like the man he was. "Mommy, please let me go Erasa is a nice girl and she would never through a party with alcohol or anything bad like that." Gohan said on his knees like the man he was.

"Since you begged fine but you have to clean all these broken shards and you will be grounded for this up coming weekend and you can not leave unless it is a complete emergency." Chi Chi demanded. "Yes mother I will thank you, thank you, thank you." Gohan said as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

The first bell was about to ring and Gohan had just entered the school. Gohan ran to his class and he knew that if he didn't make in the room that he would get detention for sure. Gohan ran as fast as he could and before he could jump into the room the, bell rang. Gohan had literally missed the bell by a second but yet Mrs. Saggy Sanders didn't care how much you were late it just mattered if you were late. ( **AN: I bet you can guess why I put saggy there.)** "Son Gohan it looks like you've earned yourself a spot in Saturday detention along with miss Erasa over there or should I say miss I didn't finish my homework." Mrs. Sanders said.

Gohan sighed but also smiled at what happened with Erasa. He walked up the stairs and sat next to her as the teacher began teaching. "So why didn't you finish your homework?" Gohan asked. "Well Mr. Satan was up all night with his new whore and then him and his buddies played video games for the rest of the night." Erasa explained. She was so tired that she had bags and not shopping bags. "Well if you need a quite place to do home work you could always chill at my place." Gohan said.

She blushed in her head at the idea of being in Gohan's house but she was not about to pass up that chance. "Okay I'll go tonight at your place will do our home work together." Erasa said. "Okay tonight, mm yea it should be okay." Gohan said with a smile on his face. "Then it's a date." Erasa said as she turned from him and opened her book.

*Wait did she just say, date.* Gohan said as he froze at that word. On the other hand Sharpner was giving him a thumbs up. *Okay so date with Erasa no no its not a date it's just a study date no it's just a study get together alone with the girl I like.* Gohan sighed in his head. *I'm going on a date/ not date with the girl i like/ best friend. I hope I will survive.*

The last bell had just rang and Gohan was walking out of the school. "Hey Gohan." A girl said walking behind Gohan with her two sidekicks. "Oh hi um Ise right." Gohan said as he turned around. Ise was a beautiful girl with long blonde are and a tan complexion. She wore her cheerleader out fit because she had practice in a few minutes. She was the head cheerleader for the varsity team and she was very matured for her age. Her curves had already set in and Gohan couldn't help but stare, and she knew that.

"I'm glad you remembered my name." Ise said as she walked up to him trapping against a locker. " So I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the pizza place then maybe after that we could go to the bowling alley and there is this nice spot where we could talk." She said with a wink.

"Well... um... I." Gohan stuttered. "Sorry he can't Ise he's going to be hanging out with me tonight." Erasa said breaking up the two and grabbing his hand and pulling him away. "Maybe next time, bye bye." Erasa said as she waved at the angry cheerleader. Now that they were out of the school the two slowed down and started to walk out of sight so that they could use nimbus.

"What was that back there?" Gohan asked the blonde. "What do you mean by that?" Erasa questioned the half saiyan. "Well you went all bad ass back there and you ripped me out of my conversation." Gohan explained. "Conversation more like the beginning of a sex filled night I was only trying to lookout for you, she is bad news." Erasa said.

"Okay I ge-." Gohan started but he felt something in his gut that sent a sign up to his brain saying TROUBLE! Gohan pulled Erasa close to him to tell her something. "Erasa call nimbus now and then go to capsule corp and ask for Vegeta tell him to go to me." Gohan told her. "Wait, why whats going on Gohan?" Erasa questioned. "Just go NOW!" Gohan screamed. She stepped back for a moment and nodded her head and then she called nimbus and they flew off towards capsule corp.

When Erasa was out of sight Gohan turned around and he was met with a ki blast that was easily blocked and sent straight into space. "Who are you and why are you here?" Gohan asked the person who was there. "Those things don't matter but if you must know who I am my name is Bim of the Frost army." The man said. He wasn't even a man he was a cobra with red skin and a battle suit that looked very similar. *Wait I've got it that battle suit it's from.* Gohan started as a memory came into his head.

It was the battle suit of the Ginyu force. "Are you by any chance affiliated with Frizea?" Gohan asked. "No me and my companions are not affiliated with that disgrace to the Acrosian race I serve Frost the youngest of the Acrosians." Bim explained. "Wait companions?" Gohan questioned. "Oh yes I am the leader of a strong and proud team called the Bim squadron, everyone line up." Bim said as three people appeared. The three people got in one line. Each of them stood next to each other.

"I am the fastest in the world Jumbo." This guy was skinny and short and he was yellow with spots all over him like a cheetah and he had a orange Mohawk. He wore a battle suit similar to Ginyu but there was no right flap on his suit and the flap was blue. He also had black pants and the signature white boots with yellow on the tips.

"I am the blue blizzard Bumbo." This one looked like a regular teen with brown hair but he was blue like Burter but with elf ears and he was tall. His suit was like Jumbo's but it was red in the places it was blue for him. The yellow tips on his shoes were red and his pants were black.

"Last but certainly not least I am Serenity." The last was a girl of course from the name. She was a very beautiful girl with short black hair. She was a medium height and she looked human but you could tell by her mannerisms that she wasn't. Her suit was like everyone's but on the flaps the color was green and she whore black pants and on the tips of the shoes were green.

"Well that's good at least you guys don't have any of those fruity poses like the Ginyu force." Gohan said. "Yes we do not spend our time dancing when we could be fighting." Bim said with a deep voice. "So with out further ado Jumbo and Bumbo take this earthling down." Bim commanded. "Yes sir." The two answered.

They charged at Gohan and they tried to double team him but before they could Gohan had already punched Jumbo in his stomach sending him flying. Bumbo came from the side and tried to kick Gohan in his head but the half saiyan ducked the kick and he grabbed his foot and sent him flying into a wall. After the two recovered they both charged at Gohan together and they got into a melee battle.

"Serenity go help them fight that earthling." Bim ordered. "3 on 1 that's not fair." Serenity said. "This isn't a little skirmish on the playground this is war there is no fair in war." Bim fired back. "But what about honor?" Serenity questioned the leader. "Are you questioning my authority I will personally call Lord frost and tell him of your doing if that is what you want." Bim said.

"No sir, sorry sir I will go help them." Serenity obeyed as she charged in on Gohan. Gohan saw her coming and he back flipped from the melee battle. "Masenko aah." Gohan screamed as he shot the blast at Jumbo sending him into a wall leaving him with a lot of injury's. Bim stood there in disappointment. "Mine mine mine mine."

Every one paused for a moment as they heard the same words. "Okay am I going crazy or can you guys hear that to?" Serenity asked. "Yea I hear it to I fell like I've heard this before." Gohan replied. "And It seems to be getting closer." Bumbo chimed in.

"Mine mine mine." The full blooded saiyan screamed as he punched Bim into a building. "Agh I love when I do that, releases a lot of stress." Vegeta said as he looked at the snake who was recovering from the blow. "Did I just get hit by a man with a widows peak." Bim said as he got up. "Bim squadron reassemble." Bim commanded as everyone went back to him and Vegeta flew over to Gohan.

"Okay who the hell are these bozos?" Vegeta said. "They cal themselves the Bim squadron and they work for Frost." Gohan said. "The fucks a Frost?" Vegeta questioned. "He's an Acrosian. "The fucks an Acrosian." Vegeta asked. "Can you please stop saying the fuck because it's getting annoying." Serenity complained. "The fuck she just say to me." Vegeta fired back. She growled in response.

"Okay so who's up first me or you?" Gohan asked. "How about me." A mysterious voice said as the person landed next to the two. "Ugh your back." Vegeta said to the long lavender haired teen.

 **AN: Well I wonder who is back to help the Z- fighters. I believe you all know but I wont tel the people who don't. But Before I let you guys go I have a surprise, You guys are going to be voting on who should be the next villain after of course this new one. I will except anyone Buu, an Oc, even a repeat of a character from dbz or db. Post your votes in the comment section or you can pm your choice. Well that's It Bye.**


	7. Come with me

**Hey guys it's Jmac again and I'm here with a few things other than my newest update. The first thing I want to say is the next villain contest is still open and will be until the end of this arc in which I will take a break to write up the arc. Next I want to say how awesome you guys are and how important your reviews and follows are to me. Last I want to give a shout out to serenity vegeta dragonhart. She is the one who allowed me to use the name and the appearance along with the dislikes and likes of Serenity. Check out her story and her art the link will be down below. By the way Beta read by [just a girl with a mission]. With out further ado here is Chapter 7.**

 **Come with me.**

 **Disclaimer Check chapter 1**

"Hello father it's nice to see you too." Trunks said as he sarcastically smiled at his father. Gohan looked Trunks up and down and he was completely surprised. "Woh dude did you drop a few pounds or years." Gohan said to the younger Trunks. "Yeah it's a long and painful story so how about I tell you guys later and we beat these guys now." Trunks said.

"Wow is somebody ready to crack some heads." Vegeta said in a proud voice. "Well I'm in a bad mood and I need to take my anger out on someone." Trunks said as he whipped out his sword. "Okay I'll see who they want to fight you." Gohan said.

"You Bim our friend here wants to fight one of your men choose who." Gohan yelled out. "Mm Serenity you will be facing off against this man." Bim ordered. "Sir this guy is very strong I can sense that he is hiding in his power and he has a lot of it." Serenity said. "I don't care how strong he is you will fight him head on." Bim said. Knowing that her captain would call Frost for disobeying him twice she went along and stared down the half saiyan.

Trunks also stared her down but Trunks was staring at something else and it was not her fighting stance _**;)**_. He noticed how cute she was and how she was built like a women even though she looked like she couldn't be more then 16 years old. Trunks sensed her power level and he noticed a few things that were off. *So a battle with a very pretty and mature girl. "I hope I can survive this one." Trunks said out loud. "Wait did you just steal my catchphrase." Gohan said to him. "So what it's only for one chapter, probably." Trunks replied.

Serenity charged at Trunks and she punched him in his stomach. "Wow that actually hurt but how about this." Trunks said as he grabbed her arm and threw her into the air.

Serenity stopped in the air and she looked at Trunks as he floated in the air towards her level. "So my name is Trunks whats yours." The half saiyan asked. "I'm Serenity." The only teen girl of the group said. "So what is a pretty girl like you hanging out with these thugs." Trunks said as he smiled at the girl. She turned her head as a blush appeared on her face. "Just because I'm beautiful doesn't mean I can't handle my self." Serenity said as she charged at Trunks and swung at his face.

Trunks blocked it and he smiled at her again. "You know I noticed something about your power. Your very strong, stronger than those four over there so why do you fight with them." Trunks said as he tried to kick her but she dodged it. Trunks took the opportunity to sledgehammer her threw a building and to the ground.

Trunks lowered himself down into the building. Serenity stood up and she eyed the teen. *Wow he's cute and I'm a sucker for long hair.* Serenity said as she bit her lip. *Wait what am I thinking he's the enemy I can't think about him like that.* Serenity thought as she shook her head and got the idea out of there. "By the way the answer to your question is personal and I don't think we know each other enough for me to tell you." Serenity told him.

Trunks smiled as he charged at her and disappeared behind her and put her in a full nelson. "So how about we go on a date so that I can get to know you better." Trunks whispered in her ear. The whisper sent chills down her spine and she was mad that he could do that to her. Serenity powered up and it backed him up a little. She then grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down so that she was on top of him and he was on his back. "Sorry but I don't date my enemies and guys with purple hair." Serenity said as she made an energy blast in her hand and prepared to throw it at him.

Trunks snap vanished behind her and he threw her into a wall. "First off my hair is lavender and second I noticed your power and your heart, it isn't even evil sure it's a little tainted with it from hanging out with these guys but not that much." Trunks said. "And how do you know that?" Serenity asked. "Well for one thing when you fight me you don't want to intentionally kill me and you don't fight in a barbaric way like I assume those monsters do. Another is you seem like a very nice girl and I just have a feeling that you have a sincere heart and for some reason your with these guys not because you want to but because your forced to." Trunks said.

Serenity gasped at how he knew so much about her and how he had so much faith in her. She hadn't had that feeling in a while since that horrible day. "Stop talking and fight me now" Serenity screamed as she charged at Trunks and she punched him in his face sending him flying threw the wall. Trunks knew that the only way he was going to be able to get to her was by getting in her face.

He turned super saiyan and he charged at her and he grabbed her by he wrist and put the young girls back against the wall. "Serenity you don't have to fight with them any longer I can get you away from them away from this horrible life, you can come with me." Trunks said as he stared into her eyes. "I c-can." Serenity said. Her heart told her to go but her mind said no. "Yes you can." Trunks said.

Bumbo charged into the building and he headed straight for the two. Trunks had sensed him and he grabbed Serenity by her waist and he jumped out of the way before Jumbo could blast him. When Trunks had grabbed her he felt something and he couldn't even believe. "What I just felt was that a tail?" Trunks questioned. The only answer he got was an ashamed look away . Meanwhile Bumbo was beginning to attack again when Trunks had enough. "This is it get ready to die burning attack!" Trunks screamed as he made contact with the unsuspecting Bumbo blowing him away and sending him flying towards a building.

"Serenity think about what I said and then next time you see me I want an answer." Trunks said as he turned to Serenity. She nodded her head. "Okay see you beautiful." Trunks said as he smiled at the girl who was blushing at his comment and he went to go fight Jumbo.

Trunks appeared in front of him. "So blue boy are you ready to fight me or are you gonna lay there like a little bitch." Trunks said. "Wait what happened to your hair why is it golden?" Bumbo asked. "You still haven't realized it yet, I am a super saiyan." Trunks said with a smirk. "Your a saiyan so it looks like lord Frost was right about the saiyans living here, so the genocide will go as planned." Bumbo said. "What do you mean by that?" Trunks asked. "I mean th-." Bumbo started but was shot by a beam in his heart.

Trunks turned around to see the person who had killed him. "Why did you kill him he was your teammate." Trunks yelled at Bim stood there with his finger pointed out. "Because he was weak and the weak do not deserve to live." Bim said. "You disgust me and you know what you do not deserve to live and I will make it my life's work to make sure you don't." Trunks said as he powered up his super saiyan form. "At least you wont get a chance to." Bim said as he pressed a button on his gray scouter and he used teleportation to pick up Serenity then he used it again to pick up Jumbo and then he transport them to Frost's ship.

Trunks growled as he flew over to Vegeta and Gohan. "So what the hell was that." Vegeta said with a face of confusion. "I don't know but I have some very bad news." Trunks said. "Okay but first we have to go to capsule corp." Gohan said. Trunks answered with a nod of his head. The three super saiyans set off for capsule corp.

The three landed on capsule corp grounds and they walked into the door. When Gohan stepped in he was met by a angry and happy Erasa. "Son Gohan how dare you do this to me." Erasa said as she started to walk up to him and he started to back away. "We were supposed to go do home work but you ship me off to capsule corp where I'm siting here scared to death." Erasa said to a now trapped Gohan who had no way out. "I'm sorry I worried you Erasa but I had important business to take care of." Gohan said.

"Important business my ass the next time you go off some where you tell me where you're going what you're going to do and how you're going to do it." Erasa said with her finger on his chest. Everyone stood there shocked at what was going on. To be honest Bulma was the only one loving this out of the five of course excluding Erasa who was having a ball. "Erasa I'm sorry I just can't." Gohan said with a heavy heart.

"I see how it is you just can't trust me." Erasa began to walk out of the door when she laughed to herself and turned back. "And I thought I was actually important in your life." Erasa said as she walked out. "Come on Erasa wait up." Gohan said as he ran after her.

"Wow Dad it looks like Gohan is as bad as you when it comes to romance." Trunks said with a smirk. "You know what son how about we go fight in the hyperbolic time chamber." Vegeta said back. "I was just kidding I know that your a very romantic man." Trunks said lying threw his teeth. "That's what I thought." Vegeta said.

"Erasa wait up, come on can't we talk about this?" Gohan kept saying to the fleeing blonde. "No Gohan we can't, if you can't tell me the truth then we can't talk." Erasa said with anger in her voice. "Erasa it's for your own good if I tell you then your going to be in a lot of danger." Gohan said. "Well Gohan I don't care about the danger I care about you." Erasa screamed.

"What you care about me." Gohan said. "Of course I do you idiot you've just been to busy with all your stuff to even notice me." Erasa yelled back. "You know what you're right and I apologize and to prove that I'm sorry meet me at the roof tomorrow before school starts I'll explain everything." Gohan said as he walked up to her and looked into her eyes. "Okay but if you stand me up I will kill you." Erasa said as she let a small smile fall upon her lips.

"Nimbus!" Erasa screamed. The large yellow cloud came flying in and it stopped in front of Erasa. "Tomorrow roof don't forget, okay." Erasa said as she got on the cloud. Gohan walked up to the cloud and he smiled. "Okay." Gohan assured her. Erasa leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Gohan instantly blushed and so did Erasa. After a minute of awkward silence Erasa decided that she should get out of there. "Bye." Erasa mumbled as she flew off to her house.

*Wow she kissed me, on the cheek but I'll take anything.* Gohan said with a smile on his face. Gohan walked into the house and everyone looked at him. "Were fine guys actually I think were better than before." Gohan said as everyone seemed to have a revealed look instead of Vegeta who just had the same face as always. "Okay so first order of business Trunks why are you here." Gohan said. "Well it's a long story." Trunks said. "Well we have plenty of time." Gohan said as he took a seat.

"Okay so it was a year after I killed the androids and Cell.

 _Flashback to other timeline.  
_

Trunks had just woken up from a long day. Yesterday Trunks had spent the whole day trying to help rebuild the earth even though there was no need for his help he always felt like it was his duty as the protector of earth. Trunks stood up and stretched out his arms and cracked his back. The half saiyan walked downstairs and he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey... _yawn_ mom." Trunks half yawned and half mumbled. "Hello Trunks I can see that you didn't have a good night sleep." Bulma said as she was also very tired. "Says the one with a jumbo cup of coffee." Trunks fired back. "Don't judge me." Bulma said as she took a sip from her coffee.

"So what project you working on today?" Trunks asked his mother. "I'm actually working on two projects today I'm working on the space ship and another time machine." Bulma said. "Wait why another time machine." Trunks asked. "So that you can actually go to our past. I figured out with that I need it a time particle instead of the ancient stuff I was using." Bulma said as she walked into her laboratory.

Bulma started to get to work on drawing out how she was going to incorporate the time particle. She was so tired tat she started to fall asleep. "Maybe if I just rest for a little I can get back to woorrk." Bulma yawned as she put her elbows on the table followed by her head. When she laid down her her elbows they knocked her coffee onto the time particle and it began to make a loud noise and shake.

Trunks ran into the room to see his mother with a look of worry on her face and the time particle shaking like crazy. "Mom what's going on." Trunks asked. "Trunks get out of here before it bl-. _Boom._

 _End of flashback._

"Then next thing I knew the whole lab was destroyed my mother was gone, and I was 16." Trunks said as a tear slipped from his eye. Even Vegeta was upset from thinking about Bulma dying but he was not about to show it. "So I thought that there was no life for me in that world so I came here and I assumed that you guys would allow me to stay."

"Oh my Kami, Trunks you can stay here for the rest of your life if you want but we might have an issue." Bulma said. "I know my hair but I'm keeping it mother." Trunks said. "No Trunks it's not that even though I would prefer it cut, I was referring to you and younger Trunks. How am I going to tell people about an older brother who looks exactly like him with the same name." Bulma questioned.

"Well since I'm technically from the future how about Mirai and I'm your son that was shipped off to boarding school at a young age and as returned to live with you guys." Mirai said feeling good about his idea. "Wow Trunks way to think off your feet." Bulma muttered with an impressed face. "Yea right, how long did it really take you to come up with that." Gohan said. "Not that long only like a few hours or days." Trunks whispered that last part. "That's what I thought." Gohan said.

"But guys besides all that we have a series problem like huge." Trunks said. "Okay and what is it." Bulma said. "Well Frost is not only trying to destroy the earth but he is trying to commit full on genocide to the saiyan race." Trunks said while stunning everyone.

 **So guys another chapter down and well that's it but I do have to say I'm also going to be putting links for the Bim squadron and what they look like also frost.**

 **Frost-** **art/Prince-Frore-5th-form-V1-256718231**

 **Bim-** **art/Alien-Species-looking-for-employment-456690609**

 **Jumbo(By the way he's not short just a little skinny)-** **art/DBZ-Character-3-272862215**

 **Bumbo-** **art/DBZ-Trooper-Garish-274447379**

 **Serenity-** **art/Serenity-WIP-527870957**


	8. Flasbacks and Explanations

**Here is Chapter 8 of Gohan Tries to Survive High School.**

 ** **Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball Gt, Dragon ball Super, or any of the movies. All credit goes to the great Akira Toriyama. The only thing I own is the story itself.****

 **" _ **This is a persons conscience."**_**

 **" **These are a person's thoughts."****

On Lord Frost's ship.

Serenity sat on her bed in her quarters. "What should I do, I mean everything that he is saying sounds great but could it all be true."

 **" _Yes it is true do you remember how he sound how genuine he was I mean he did act like a complete player and he's probably the guy who kisses on the first date but when you looked into his eyes did you not see how much he cared about you."_**

"No he's lying he's trying to make me put my guard down so that when I'm distracted he will strike and kill me. That's how all men are and that's how he will be."

 **" _Just because he is a man doesn't mean that he will do the same thing as father when he left mother and grandfather to take care of us."_**

"Why should I listen to you and why should I care about everything that he says he's lying and that's that. He didn't care all men except from grandfather don't care and I could sense in his voice that he didn't.

 **" _You know that's a lie he did care and you heard it in his voice just think about how grandfather talked to us on the final day on yardrat._**

Flashback

4 year old serenity was sleeping on her bed when she awoke to the sounds of screaming. It wasn't a terror scream but it did sound like someone was angry. Serenity rubbed her eyes and she looked over to her mother who was crying. "Mommy what's going on." Serenity asked her crying mother.

The young and beautiful saiyan woman turned around to see her young daughter. The woman wore a saiyan armor that was in the color of gold. "Nothing baby go back to sleep." The saiyan woman said as she wiped away a few tears.

"Mommy why are grandfather and daddy, fighting is it because of me again." the young girl asked.

"No baby don't wor-." BOOM!

An explosion had just gone off and the mother ran out to see what was going on including her young daughter. "You need to get your fucking priorities straight Raditz, you're going to go off to fight Frizea with Nappa and Vegeta knowing that you will get your asses kicked." A saiyan warrior yelled at the brother of Goku.

"At least I'm trying to avenge are race for what that tyrant did to them." Raditz yelled at his father. **AN: Okay guys I know that they had the Baradock special and everything but let's just say for this fic that he didn't go into the past.**

"I am trying to avenge are race by training up Serenity if you actually took the time to be a father to her you would see that she has a lot of hidden potential but your to busy preforming genocide to other races." Baradock argued.

"Like you would care about what I do you haven't given a shit about me from day one and you've never done anything for me." Raditz fired back.

"Never done anything who do you think convinced Frizea to send you off the planet who was the man, who was the man who grabbed your future wife who gave you your daughter and got her off that planet before it was freaking blown up that man was ME! So don't say I've never done anything for you." Baradock yelled.

"I could give two fucks about my wife and daughter and what happened to you father you were a great warrior but that bitch that I'm ashamed to call my mother turned you soft."

Tunip covered her daughters ears and she gasped. "Raditz are you fucking kidding me how could you say that in front of your own daughter." Tunip yelled.

Enraged Baradock grabbed his son by his armor and threw him against a wall as his eyes flashed from black to teal. Raditz gaped at what his father was doing and he instantly had fear plastered on his face. "What is wrong with you boy I have half a mind to kill you right now!"

When the former saiyan warrior looked into his sons eyes he couldn't do it he couldn't harm his own son so the father of Goku put him down. "Your a disgrace to the saiyan race and I can no longer be around you disgusting saiyans so I'm going to find Kakkarot and we are going to destroy Frizea so I say good bye to you worthless beings." Raditz yelled as he got in his saiyan pod and set course for Earth.

Right now Tunip and Serenity both had tears streaming down their faces so Baradock hugged his daughter-in-law and granddaughter. "Ssh it's okay come on let's go get some dinner okay." Baradock said to his only family left.

After the large dinner Baradock carried his granddaughter towards her own little hut that looked like Kami's space ship. The full blooded saiyan placed the young girl in her bed. When he looked at her all he could see was beauty and potential. "Grandfather does daddy love me?" Serenity asked.

"Ren he loves you but he doesn't know how to show it but trust me he does, now get some sleep or your mother will kill me." Baradock said as he laughed a little and this made Serenity giggle.

"Okay grandfather." Serenity said while she giggled again. Baradock walked out of the hut and ha got up against one of the walls and slumped down. "Ugh I'm getting to old for this crap." Baradock thought as he rubbed his forehead in aggravation and exhaustion.

"Oh Gine what am I going to do with Raditz he's a stubborn idiot who won't take no for an answer." Baradock said to himself.

"That reminds me of someone." A voice spoke with a giggle. The saiyan warrior turned around to see Tunip standing there with a smile on her face. Tunip was the daughter of Tora and another saiyan. Baradock didn't know the woman but he knew Tora and he swore to his best friend that he would protect her if he had ever died and the saiyan warrior did just that.

"Oh it's you and if your referring to me than I believe that you are wrong."

"Oh okay that's bull and you know it remember when we were forced to leave planet leaf because Frizea was looking for saiyans who survived. You were insisting on us to stay and fight and it took half of the people on the planet to convince you to go." Tunip explained.

"Well that was before Serenity was born and then my whole world view was changed when I saw her face. If only we weren't on the run all the time then maybe she co-." BOOM.

"No no no there here how did they find us." Baradock said as he stared at the gigantic Frizea ship.

"I did know that Frizea is here she will kill all of you saiyans, I personally don't like Frizea but it's better then being destroyed by him." The corrupt leader of Yardrat said.

"Tunip grab Serenity and try to get her to a ship." Baradock ordered the woman.

"There is no point Frizea will just kill you because Frizea is the strongest in th-." the leader said but was cut off as a fist went threw his stomach.

"You pushed the Frizea button." Tunip said.

"You shouldn't did that." Baradock finished as he threw the corrupt leader into the air and killed him with his Tyrant lancer.

Seeing that they were running out of time Tunip grabbed her daughter and started to run her to one of the pods. Meanwhile Baradock was staring at a gigantic army. "I will kill you all." Baradock said as he charged at the army.

The full blooded saiyan charged at the army and he started to kill them like they were nothing hitting them with ki blasts or he would punch them so hard that his fist would go threw them. "Frizea!" Baradock yelled as he killed more people.

Suddenly Frizea's ship opened and Baradock was met by the Ginyu force plus Dodoria and Zarbon. Baradock could take everyone except Ginyu on in a one on one but all eight at the same time he was dead and he knew it.

Baradock charged at Zarbon but he was met by a crusher ball by Jeice and before he could recover Burter came behind him and kneed him in his back. While Baradock was falling to the ground he was frozen in air by Guldo and Zarbon, Reecome, and Ginyu unleashed a barrage of ki blasts that almost killed him, ALMOST."

Baradock had fallen into a forest but since no one saw the body they assumed he was dead. After returning to the ship Zarbon met with Frizea. AN: I know this is kind of mid story but I was wondering if it is Freeza or Frizea I never knew. If anyone could post that for me in the comment section it would be great.

"Did you kill Baradock?" Frizea asked.

"Yes Frizea the dirty deed was done." Zarbon said.

"Thank you Zarbon it looks like that saiyan wasn't as strong as I thought. Anyway go find that brat and bring her to me

In the woods.

Tunip was hiding with Serenity in her arms and she was trying to out run a few elite soldiers. When The wife of Raditz hid behind a tree she looked to her left and saw Baradock's body. A tear lid down the woman's and then it would only get worse when Serenity laid her eyes on her grandfather."Grandfather no." Serenity yelled as she ran towards her father in her fathers saiyan armor.

"Serenity get...out of here." Baradock barely got out because his body was about a minute away from giving out.

"No I wanna stay with you." Serenity pleaded with her grandfather.

"Y-you have t-to go I .. love you... baby girl." Baradock barely got out as he put his hand on her cheek as his life force gave out.

"No Grandfather no you can't be gone please come back." Serenity screamed which drew attention to the soldiers.

One of the Elites (A cheetah with a Mohawk.) saw the three and he saw no further use for them. "Die you saiyan scum." Bumbo yelled as he fired a ki blast at Serenity. Seeing no way out Tunip jumped in front of the blast while blocking her daughter. The blast killed her but it protected Serenity. When her body fell Serenity crawled over to her mother and she looked at her lifeless body. "Mommy not you too." Serenity cried out as a stream of tears flew down her cheeks.

"Looks like your mommy is dead but don't worry you will be joining her very soon." Jumbo said as he fired up a blast.

"Wait don't kill her." A voice said as the red snake stepped out from the shadows. "She may be useful."

 _End of Flashback_

After revisiting her past Serenity was now crying into her pillow. "You were right his voice sounded just as caring as grandfathers."

 **" _Yea I know so I'm guessing we have made the right choice."_**

"Yea your right tomorrow when we attack again I'm going to go with Trunks." Serenity said out loud which was a big mistake.

Bim had been spying on the girl and he smiled wickedly as he left that part of the ship and walked into the throne room. "Lord Frost I have a great opportunity to take down the saiyans." Bim proposed to the last of the Acrosians.

"Mm and what is this opportunity." Lord Frost replied with a strong and proud voice.

"The saiyan girl is planning to betray us and I was thinking that we could plant a tracing drone in her clothes and when she goes with the humans then we could track them and see where they hide out and what there plan is." Bim explained.

"I like this idea so we will do it when she falls asleep we will put the drone on her armor." Lord Frost told him. Unfortunately for them they couldn't sense power levels but some how on earth Serenity gained the ability and she sensed Bim the whole time so she followed him and now she knows there plan.

"Idiots." Serenity thought as a smile crept on her lips and an idea popped in her head.

The next morning.

Gohan woke up extra early and he did his daily routine and when he was done he was wearing a plain white t-shirt with blue jeans and white Adidas. After he had breakfast with his small family he walked out side and took off for school.

"So I have to tell the girl I like that I'm an alien and that I could literally destroy this planet with one attack. Ugh I hope I can survive this one.* Gohan thought has he flew threw the skies towards school. When he landed he saw a tired Erasa rubbing her eyes

"It looks like someone is tired." After being startled Erasa threw her arms around like she was getting ready to fight. "Ugh sorry you okay there.?" Gohan asked in a concerned voice.

"I'm...Fiiinnee." Erasa yawned because she was tired. "Wait how did you get here where's, Nimbus." Erasa questioned.

"Well before I tell you that I wanted to ask you if you trust me."

"Wait why?" Erasa asked.

"Erasa I know it may seem weird but do you trust me." Gohan asked again.

"Yes I do b-."

"Okay then put your hands around my neck." Gohan ordered and Erasa did so and she blushed when she did this. "Alright are you ready." Erasa shook her head yes and Gohan then picked her up bridal style and jumped off the roof.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Erasa screamed at the top of her lungs as they plummeted to the ground. Right when they were about to hit the half saiyan pulled up quickly and they began to fly threw the sky. "You okay." Gohan said which only angered Erasa even more.

"OKAY OKAY YOY JUMPED OFF OF A BUILDING AND DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU COULD FLY." Erasa yelled at her best friend.

"I'm sorry... Erasa... it was just... to funny." Gohan said between laughs." Erasa hit him on his shoulder as they landed on a roof.

"So does this mean that Videl's father was lying when he said that those things at the Cell games were tricks." Gohan nodded in response and Erasa smiled. "I knew I knew it I knew it. When I saw you fighting I just knew they weren't tricks." Erasa said as she hugged her "friend".

"Well you were right and know comes the difficult part for both of us." Gohan said as he put his head down and began to explain everything.

When he go to the end of the Namek saga Erasa had already hugged him five times and held his hand when he started to tear up. When he finished the Cell saga Gohan had tears streaming down his face and Erasa was crying along with him.

An emotional episode of Gohan tries to survive High school/ I'm sorry for the long flashback I honestly didn't know it was going to go on that long. Well until next time.


	9. The Plan

**Gohan Tries to Survive High school**

 **Guys I'm so sorry I thought I would have had the next part out but I was busy with things and my honors teacher thinks its fun to give me a lot of homework. Anyway here is the new chapter**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z, Dragon ball Gt, Dragon ball Super, or any of the movies. All credit goes to the great Akira Toriyama. The only thing I own is the story itself.**

Gohan and Erasa had made it back to the school by lunch and the two 'friends' walked in drawing attention from the rest of the school. Videl noticed the two and she instantly grinned and walked up to her best friend.

"So where were you two." The young crime fighter smirked.

"W-we had a few things to talk about so we skipped class." Gohan told her. _"Oh man oh man Mom's gonna kill me. First I break her vase now I skip class, I didn't think Erasa would have this effect on me."_ Gohan looked at Erasa's full lips and beautiful eyes and he couldn't help but smile. _"And other effects."_

"Are you sure you guys didn't have a little fun. I checked the bathrooms and behind the school so did you guys 'talk' in your car Gohan." Videl suggested with a wide grin.

Erasa's face flamed just like Gohan's and she started to stutter. "Uh I-I don't know w-what your implicating."

"Sure you don't how about you Gohan what did you guys do."

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "W-we were just talking so can we just eat and get this over with." Gohan said as all eyes were on him.

"Okay I'm starving anyway or did you already 'eat' Gohan." Videl said with the biggest grin in the world.

If their cheeks could get any redder it was right now. "Videl!" The two screamed as they took their seats.

"Oh come on 'G we already know about you two." Sharpner aid while getting into the mix.

"Listen can we just eat FOOD in peace." Erasa emphasized the word 'food'

"Sure." Videl said as the all opened up their lunch. Erasa went to pull out here lunch when she couldn't find it.

" _Were did my lunch go I swore I packed i-."_ Erasa immediately smacked her forehead and as an image of her and Gohan jumping off the roof and her lunch probably falling out. "Hey Gohan my lunch fell out of my book bag when we um were talking so could I have some of yours?" Erasa asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yea sure just dig in." Gohan said as he took in a chicken leg.

"Damn 'G I didn't think you were that rough that you'd mess up her lunch." Sharpner said with a large smirk.

Gohan chocked on his chicken and Erasa blushed furiously while she stuttered like crazy. "Come on Sharpner I think they've had enough." Videl said as she chuckled at their embarrassment.

The four ate lunch and conversed until a short pretty girl walked by. "Hey Gohan." The girl said as Erasa clenched her fist in anger.

"Hi Ise what brings you here?" Gohan asked in a polite tone.

"Well I was going to ask you to sit with us but it looks like your busy with this one." Ise pointed at Erasa. "So I'll call you later tonight." The blonde said as she gave Gohan her phone number.

Erasa was know fuming but Gohan put his hand on hers and she blushed but also started to calm down. "Sorry Ise but I usually call Erasa at night and I enjoy it so I'm booked."

Erasa looked down and she smiled to herself at how much he cared. _"I can't believe Gohan actually likes talking to me. I thought I was annoying but I guess I was wrong."_

"Whatever I'll see you later cutie." Ise said as she leaned and tried to kiss Gohan but he dodged her attempt and her face was red with anger. Being completely embarrassed the teen walked off and left the four to laugh at the girl.

After lunch The four were walking to gym when two teens walked up to them. "Yo Erasa, Videl." The four turned around to see two idiots talking to them. The one named Truffle had messy red hair and blue eyes and he was built like Sharpner. His friend Butter who had a brown buzz cut with matching brown eyes and he had muscles but they were slightly smaller then his friend.

"Ugh what do you two want." Videl responded to them as she rolled her eyes. The one named Butter smirked.

"What's got your panties in a twist babe."

"Watch who your talking to." Sharpner said as he stepped up to him. Gohan put out his arm and stopped the blonde haired teen.

"Listen let's not get into a fight, can't we just walk away from this?" Gohan asked.

Truffle laughed at what the teen was doing. "I don't know nerdhan if I got to fight to get to this pretty thing than we might just have to brawl." Truffle said as tried to walk up to Erasa but Gohan intervened.

"Back up now." Gohan said in a surprisingly stern voice. Truffle was slightly frighted and he took a step back but still held a confident smirk.

"Whatever we'll see you fine girls later." Truffle waved as Butter and him walked away. Gohan turned to Erasa who was angered. The half saiyan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you 'E there just jealous because you can pass a test." Gohan smiled and Erasa laughed a little as the four walked to class.

Mira was sitting on a couch in the family room.

"Mirai Honey." A very bubbly voice called out. Mirai cringed at her pitch and awaited her arrival.

"Oh hey Grams."

"So Mirai do you want any cookies or milk I just made some. Well I made the cookies not the milk he he he." Mrs. Briefs laughed at a high pitch.

"Sure grams." Trunks said. Mrs. Briefs smiled as she went to go fetch some cookies.

Out of no where a speedy tike came from upstairs. When the purple blur stopped it stood in front of Mirai. "Ugh hello." Mirai said.

"Hey mister why do yo look like me with longer hair?" Trunks asked in an innocent voice.

"Because I'm you from the future." Mirai answered.

"Oh so your the guy daddy says screwed up with the android."

Mirai rolled his eyes at his fathers actions and he sighed. "Yea I guess so."

"So does this mean that your my big brother now."

"Yea if you wanna think about it like that."

Trunks started jumping up in the air happily. "Woohoo I got a big bro, Goten always talks about his bro so now I get to talk about you!" Trunks cheered.

A warm smile appeared on Mirai's as he looked at his younger self. "So new big bro can we go play I'm really bored." Trunks asked.

"Yea su-." Mirai turned his head and looked to his left. _"That can't be good it looks like those idiots returned for some more, and it looks like Serenity is there."_

"Sorry bud but I got to go fight some bad guys. We'll definitely play afterwards though." Mirai assured the other son of Vegeta.

Trunks pouted an looked up at his future self. "Fine but when you come home we better play, or else." the young half saiyan warned.

"Of course." Mirai said as he grabbed his sword and flew towards the scene.

Near the school.

"So you guys ready for the party it's going to be sick." Videl assured as the four walked out of school.

"Yea I can't wait, there are going to be so many laddies there." Sharpner said as he rubbed his hands together in excitement.

"Well I for one am glad that Mr. S is gone for the weekend." Videl said.

" _Wait Mr. Satan's not going to be there, this might turn out bad."_ Gohan looked at down at the beautiful girl besides him. _"Well if it turns out bad I'm going to need to be there to protect Erasa."_

"Oh yea Erasa and Gohan, Sharpner and I are going to get some things for the party. We were going to go with a few other students to if you wanna go too." Videl asked.

"No I think I'll just head home." Erasa turned to Gohan as she looked down in embarrassment. "C-can you walk me home?" The blonde asked with pink cheeks.

"Yea o-of course." Gohan said as the two started to walk side by side to the Satan house hold.

"I bet you 30 zeni that there together in at least two weeks." Videl said as she showed her money.

"You're on." Sharpner said as he shook her hand.

Erasa and Josh were walking to the house when Gohan did something drastic. The half saiyan awkwardly reached over and grabbed her hand. Erasa blushed and she held his hand tightly as the got closer to the mansion.

"So Gohan what's up with those aliens invading?" Erasa asked.

"Well from what Mirai said there I guess ruler Lord Frost is out to kill me and all of the saiyans left in the world." Gohan explained.

Erasa looked down in despair and Gohan noticed this change and he looked at her with caring eyes. "Hey don't look so down I'm not going to let them do anything to this planet and especially you."

Erasa sighed and looked up at the teen. "I'm not worried about the planet I'm worried about you I just don't want anything to happen to you." Erasa said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on E' don't cry you know I hate watching you cry." Gohan said as he wiped a tear that streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry it's just think about you dying like I thought you did before I just-." Erasa started but was interrupted by Gohan.

"Erasa I promise you that I will always be with you no matter what."

The blonde girl smiled at his caring voice and she hugged him and laid her head in his chest. Mirai came through.

"Gohan I hate to interrupt the moment but there back and I need you for a plan I have." Mirai's words broke apart the two and they blushed furiously.

"Yea sure." Gohan spoke and he was about to take flight when someone grabbed his hand.

"Gohan be safe, okay."

"I will and I'll be at the party." Gohan replied. Erasa gave him a warm smile and the half saiyan flew off.

Gohan and Mirai landed at the scene and the Bim squadron (except Bumbo). Mira flashed a smirk at Serenity and it made her look down and play with her thumbs while her cheeks turned red.

" _Pathetic saiyan she will die with the rest of those monkeys."_ Bim thought has he put on a cocky smirk.

"Hey Serenity you wanna continue our fight?" Mirai asked. Serenity looked at her commanding officer and she nodded at her.

"Lead the way you filthy scum." Serenity said with a hint of remorse in her voice. The two took off away from the meeting ground.

The two stopped in mid air. "So Serenity w-." Mirai was stopped when Serenity flew at him and handed him a note.

 _Follow My Lead._ The note read. Mirai nodded and Serenity nodded back. A/N: This tracking drone also has a voice recorder on it. The two started fighting but none were trying to hurt.

Mirai punched Serenity and sent her straight into the ground of a wasteland. Serenity got up with an enraged look on her face and Mirai shrugged and Serenity just shook her head. "Trunks I decided that I wanted to go with you to live on earth with you." Serenity said in a fake helpless voice.

On Lord Frost's space ship.

"Yes you idiot girl you will lead me right to the remaining saiyans." Frosts said. The evil Acrosian laughed maniacally as his plan was going just as he well planned.

Back on Battlefield.

"Well to bad I've changed my mind you slut. I've decided to end your life right now and save me the trouble of taking you in." Mirai shouted from above.

Serenity was taken back by his stern voice. _"Does he mean that."_

 **" _Of course he doesn't think self he's just doing this to fool Lord Frost."_** Serenity's conscious assured her.

"I thought you cared." Serenity shouted with fake tears in her eyes as she silently sobbed to give it an effect.

"Well I don't and it's funny how you believed me. So you ready to die." Trunks look that said 'what now'.

The young saiyan girl looked at him and she did something that made Mirai's eyes widen and drool come from his mouth. Serenity took of her saiyan armor and when she was done a blush was imprinted on her face. "Please don't kill me." Serenity pleaded in a scared girl voice.

Mirai was snapped out of his thoughts as a ki blast hit him in his face. The young male looked at Serenity and she pointed at the armor and he nodded his head. "To late bitch, die now _Burning attack!_ "

Serenity chucked the armor and it collided with the attack and there was a large explosion.

On Ship

"Mm these saiyans are ruthless just as bad as they say." Frost muttered as he laid back in his throne. "No matter I still have plan b." Frost said as he laughed loudly

Back at the waste lands.

Mirai floated down to where Serenity was and he was eyeing her figure. Naturally saiyan woman had large breasts and a great figure and they developed them around the age of 15 and 16. Lucky Mirai.

Serenity blushed at Mirai's stare and she turned around so that he couldn't stare at her. Unfortunately she forgot that saiyan woman didn't look to bad from behind either.

"Um not that I'm not enjoying the show but do you have a change of clothes?" Mirai asked.

Serenity ran behind a boulder and she grabbed a bag that she had hid their and she changed into her new outfit. Mirai pouted because the show was over but still stared at her body. "Hey my eyes are up here bub." Serenity said. The half saiyan looked up at his eyes ad he got lost in them to.

Serenity looked away from the half saiyan as her face turned red from anger. "Um you ready to go." Mirai asked.

"Yea just make sure you fly in front of me I don't want you to stare." Serenity told him. Mirai nodded as the two flew away to Capsule corporation.

Guys I was looking at my earlier chapters and I saw that I moved Erasa and Gohan's relationship on to fast so I want you guys to go back and read the book from the beginning. Anyway enjoy the chapter ** **.****


End file.
